Caring For You
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Bucky is living in Stark Tower, he and the Rogue Avengers have been forgiven, he is getting counselling, but he needs to find a purpose to focus on, something that makes him Bucky. And suddenly it is quite clear, he has always enjoyed looking after someone, and Tony needs someone to look after him. It helps that he really wants to care for Tony, and maybe a little more Bucky/Tony
1. Chapter 1

James Buchanan Barnes. It had taken a long time but he was figuring out who that was, who he had been, who he was now and who he was going to be. It had taken time and a lot of help, help which had come from many places shockingly to him.

He had not expected people to want to help him. No one except for Steve of course. Everyone else that had known him and could care was dead, well besides those at Hydra but well...help was not what they would have offered him. So, no he had not expected anyone to want to help him, but they had.

Sam Wilson despite his slight hostility had stepped up and helped him get in touch with the best PTSD counsellors, a couple had not wanted to take his case, but most had practically fought for the job.

Natasha helped him understand that the red on his hands would never be washed clean but he did not have to allow it to weigh on him, that he should not dwell on things that were out of his control. She also helped him battle out the anger that was inside of him sometimes.

Steve helped him remember who he had been, and was just a constant support at his side. If he was having a bad night Steve would sit quietly with him and sketch away in a way that was so familiar and yet so new at the same time for his muddled memories. He was helping Bucky pick through those muddles memory with unending patience, gently correcting memories or supplying information as they came back to him.

Rhodes had fought on his side against the Accord Council and had managed to get him his freedom, more than that, he had managed to get Bucky benefits of a veteran, recognition of being a prisoner of war and the benefits that came with that as well. Essentially he had given Bucky the breathing space he needed to heal and to get his life back.

And Tony...Tony more than anyone else had helped him out. He had given him and Steve somewhere to stay while Rhodes sorted out things with the Accord Council - something that he would not have done without Tony's push - and somewhere to stay after. He had adjusted things in Bucky's room to make him more comfortable, he had adjusted things around the tower to make him more comfortable.

He had made Bucky 5 versions of a prosthetic arm of varying design and function, including 2 flesh looking arms.

He had offered BARF to Bucky, a program that helped him safely sort through his memories and come to terms with what he had been through in a controlled manner. BARF had helped him 100 times over.

Tony had also forgiven him. They had had a serious talk where Tony had explained what had happened from his side and why he had reacted the way that he had, something that Bucky could completely understand, but he had also explained that after having time and understanding that he had been tricked that he didn't blame Bucky for what had happened and that he forgave him. He hadn't known how much he needed to hear that until Tony had spoken the words.

So seven months after the events which the public was calling the Civil War Bucky was doing much much better. He was sleeping nearly every night, he had started an online course into mechanics, he was learning who he was now, and he was learning what the world had become.

He had a good relationship with most of the Avengers, he knew there was the option of joining if he ever felt ready, but as of yet he was not and was not sure that he would ever be ready, he was also still living in the Tower rather than on the compound where most the Avengers lived, including Steve who had moved there nearly full time a few months ago.

It had not been an easy move, for Steve more than Bucky, but things between Tony and Steve were civil and stilted at best despite everything that had happened since the fight, and it was easier for Steve to take part in the Avengers if he was on the compound. After Bucky had pointed out that Steve was only a few hours away and they could still meet up regularly, and after Steve had tried one more time to puppy dog eye Bucky into coming to the compound, he had moved there full time. Leaving Bucky in the Tower.

Things had been going pretty well, except for the fact that Bucky had yet to fulfil one of the tasks that his psychologists had asked of him. He needed to find a place and a role in his new life. They had helped him figure out his old roles in life.

Child

Protector of Steve

Soldier

Sniper

Howling Commando

Patient

Experiment

Prisoner

Assassin

Victim.

But now, now that he was doing better, now that he was healing he had to figure out a new role, to provide structure, to provide a purpose in his life, but he was coming up empty. He did not want to be a soldier, he did not want to be an Avenger he knew that. But what he did want to do he had no idea whatsoever.

* * *

He was sitting in the common area reading up on history when it came to him, however.

What his role was, what purpose he could take in his new life.

He was not sure how long it could last for. He was not sure how long his purpose would last for. But he had one, and it felt good.

It had occurred to him in a flash. Tony had come stumbling into the common area mussed and looking exhausted. He had oil staining his pale skin here and there, and he was grimacing and wincing in pain which had caught Bucky's attention straight away.

"Tony? Are you ok?" Bucky asked concerned setting his book to the side. He had not seen the genius in a few days, and he was slightly alarmed at the sight of him.

"Fine, fine, just ran out of coffee down in the workshop," Tony muttered. "I just need a coffee and then be on my way to a meeting,"

"You seem in pain," Bucky frowned standing and making his way toward the kitchen.

"No, no, I am fine, just….a few minutes and I will be fine, I need to go to this meeting," Tony muttered.

"But you have been designing none stop for days because SI wanted to release quicker," Bucky gently pushed Tony's hand away from the coffee machine before he burnt himself and started making his coffee himself.

"Pepper insisted that I need to be there," Tony sighed sounding bone tired, and Bucky could not suppress another scowl. Since their breakup, Pepper had been pushing and pushing and pushing at Tony.

"Tony!" Bucky moved away from the coffee machine when Tony swayed suddenly and pressed his fingers to his temples with a groan of pain. "You are not ok!"

"I am…"

"Boss has been showing signs of pain for several hours now, and my scans reveal an increased heart rate which would indicate pain," FRIDAY joined in suddenly.

"FRIDAY!" Tony scolded before wincing as the higher volume in his own voice seemed to cause more pain.

"Don't scold her for looking out for you. What is going on?" Bucky gripped Tony's wrists and pulled them away from his head.

"It is nothing," Tony moaned.

"Tony!" Bucky very rarely used a sharp tone with anyone, scared that they would take it the wrong way, but he was becoming quite concerned now.

"It is just a migraine," To his shock, it seemed to work with Tony.

"How long have you had it?" He asked far gentler this time. Tony's eyes were nearly squinted shut with pain, they were swimming in tears and considering Bucky had seen this guy literally trying to shrug off a broken collarbone, it told him how much pain he was actually in.

"A day," Tony muttered.

"Right," Bucky nodded.

"I will get this meeting out the way and…"

"Nope," Bucky said firmly, moving to the cupboard to pull out some of the stronger painkillers Bruce had left here.

"Nope?" Tony blinked at him confused.

"Nope. You're going to take these painkillers, then you're going to eat the toast I have just put in the toaster. Once you're done I am going to escort you up to your room and make sure that you are in bed, once you are asleep I…."

"I can't go to sleep Buckeroo, I need to go to the meeting," Tony interrupted.

"Once you are asleep I will call Miss Potts and inform her as to why you will not be there. Then I will wake you in 4 hours to take more painkillers and you will go back to sleep," Bucky continued without showing recognition of Tony interrupting.

"I can't…"

"Yes you can and you will. I mean it, Tony, I am not letting you step foot outside of this Tower!" Bucky warned.

Tony blinked at him, and Bucky could see that genius mind whirling. They both knew that if Tony really wanted to he could be out of this Tower before Bucky could blink. They both knew that he could think up 100 ways of getting out the Tower that Bucky would never know about.

But then he was reaching out for the painkillers and for the orange that Bucky was holding out to him and taking them without fuss. He allowed Bucky to escort him over to the sofa and bundle him in a blanket - though he did look at him strangely for that - he allowed him to order FRIDAY to lower all the lighting in the common area, he allowed him to hand him the toast and didn't say anything when Bucky hovered around him concerned as he ate.

He didn't say anything as Bucky escorted him into the lift, but he did press his forehead against Bucky's metal arm as the lift started upwards, just sighing when Bucky's flesh hand came up and applied gentle pressure to his temple.

Before either of them knew it, Bucky had him changed into his pyjamas, had brushed a cool cloth over his face and hands to remove the oil while Tony sat blinking on the side of the bed, and then gently lifted his legs up and onto the bed before pulling the covers over them. He even tucked Tony in as the genius wiggled around on the pillow until he seemed to find a position that relieved his head a little.

Bucky sat with his back against the bedside cabinet and listened as Tony gave a soft sigh of relief as the painkillers no doubt kicked in.

"Bucky?" Tony sounded oddly vulnerable and open.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Thank you," He reached a hand out from underneath the covers and Bucky caught it straight away, linking their fingers together gently.

"You're more than welcome," Bucky smiled softly.

"What were you reading, when I came in? New story?" Tony mumbled, obviously not quite ready to sleep.

"An old one actually," Bucky smiled. "One I read a couple of times when I was away at war. Stevie bought me the book because he knew I would like it, quite enjoyed reading it, and whenever we had a particularly hard assignment I would pull it out and let it distract me for a while. I recently found out that there was a sequel written and a whole load of prequels, something that I am not going to forgive Steve for delaying in telling me," Bucky snorted.

"What was it?" Tony's eyes were closed now and his voice a little slurred, but there was a small smile on his lips.

"The Hobbit,"

"I wanted to read that, but Howard said it wasn't suitable for genius to read stories and he hit me with the book. Didn't try and read anything that wasn't fact after that," Tony muttered into the pillow.

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.

It had a perfectly round door like a porthole, painted green, with a shiny yellow brass knob in the exact middle. The door opened on to a tube-shaped hall like a tunnel: a very comfortable tunnel without smoke, with panelled walls, and floors tiled and carpeted, provided with polished chairs, and lots and lots of pegs for hats and coats—the hobbit was fond of visitors. The tunnel wound on and on, going fairly but not quite straight into the side of the hill—The Hill, as all the people for many miles round called it—and many little round doors opened out of it, first on one side and then on another. No going upstairs for the hobbit: bedrooms, bathrooms, cellars, pantries (lots of these), wardrobes (he had whole rooms devoted to clothes), kitchens, dining-rooms, all were on the same floor, and indeed on the same passage. The best rooms were all on the left-hand side (going in), for these were the only ones to have windows, deep-set round windows looking over his garden, and meadows beyond, sloping down to the river." Bucky recited the words easily, they jumped into his memory and he found himself quietly reciting the words of the first chapter as Tony fell more and more asleep, that smile still on his lips despite the pain that was creasing his face.

Bucky's mind, however, was a million miles away.

He and Tony rarely discussed Howard and Maria Stark for obvious reasons. However, things had been said, he had read other things, and just generally how Tony was, raised alarms in Bucky's mind as to how Tony had been treated at home.

When Howard was mentioned there had always been something in Tony's face and voice that cemented those concerns. As he learnt more about the internet he had dug through old newspaper stories about young Tony and pieced together more of the puzzle.

The last part had just fallen into place with that comment of Tony's however.

And it cemented in place the thought that he had had earlier. He had found a role and purpose. Why it had not occurred to him before he did not know, but the role that he had always been best suited to, the role that he had enjoyed most in his life and had performed the longest, had been looking after someone.

James Buchanan Barnes needed someone to look after, and he wanted that person to be Tony Stark.

And Tony needed and wanted someone to look after him.

It was win-win.

Once he was sure Tony was truly asleep he was going to be giving Miss Potts a call and informing her of the changes to Tony's schedule, now and from here on out. He would also be pointing out that punishing Tony when she had chosen to leave was not fair, and would no longer be tolerated.

He would be calling Shield and the Avengers compound and would inform them that they were to relieve Tony of the expectation they had of him to churn out plans, ideas and designs on such a regular basis, and somewhere in that gap he would make sure that Tony actually managed to sleep and take care of himself.

He knew it was risky, and he knew that there was a chance once Tony was awake, not in pain and fully aware of what was happening that Bucky might find himself thrown out on his ear for being so presumptuous. But as long as it gets the message through to them and they eased up on Tony, it would be worth it.

He had watched for too long now as everyone around Tony expected and took, and demanded, and Tony who had a need to please a mile long - no doubt stemming from the fact Howard clearly thought he could do nothing right, and...what did modern people call it? Daddy issues - just went along with it.

He would try and make Tony's life easier as much as he could, and if Tony allowed him to stick around, he would start taking care of the genius who was so good at taking care of other people - including ex-brainwashed assassins who had been forced into killing his parents - and terrible at looking after himself.

* * *

"What's this?" Tony blinked looking up from his paper and staring into his cup of coffee to see Bucky standing over him holding a plate out to him.

If he had not known better he would have thought that the food should be swimming in poison going by the intimidating look on Bucky's face, but he had realised quickly that that was Bucky's version of a determined face.

"Food, eat!" Bucky placed the fry up down in front of Tony, which admittedly made his stomach rumble. The super soldier then stepped closer and crossed his arms, muscles bulging and flexing as he eyed Tony.

Peter, Hope, Wiccan and Hulkling all glanced up from where they were happily eating from the plates Bucky had already placed in front of them, their eyes flicking between the two of them as they filled their ever hungry teen stomachs.

"Erm…."

"Eat," Bucky said firmly.

"I'm not really hungr…." Tony's response and a hand reaching out to push the plate away froze as Bucky's glare went from intimidating to murderous.

"Eat!"

"I...did you make this?" Tony blinked again at the plate suddenly realising that it looked home cooked and not take away.

"Yes, FRIDAY said that you have not eaten anything but protein bars for two days. Eat," Bucky growled and threw in a little extra flexing as his glare stepped up from murderous to massacre….over Tony's eating habits.

"Are you….seriously trying to intimidate me into eating?" Tony burst out laughing. Despite the fact that Bucky had looked after him yesterday with his migraine, he had not been expecting anything else now he was up and feeling better.

"I am not moving until you have cleared that plate," Bucky nodded firmly.

"You realise intimidation doesn't work anymore right?" Tony chuckled.

"I used to be a dangerous assassin!" Bucky scowled.

"Used to be being the operative word there," Tony grinned.

"I was the Winter Soldier,"

"Good for you Snowflake,"

"I am still a Super soldier,"

"Who cooks for kids," Tony looked pointedly at the apron Bucky was wearing and then over at the gaggle of teenagers who saw fit to invade his tower on a near daily basis, who were still munching away happily while looking back and forth as though they were watching a tennis match.

"They're scared of me," Bucky grunted.

"Ah not so much anymore," Peter shrugged before gulping when the murder glare was turned onto him. "Mr Barnes, sir,"

"Well proved Petey," Hope snickered.

"Shad up, he might not make pancakes again," Peter blushed and hunched over his plate scooping a few more bites in.

"I could seriously damage you with my pinky finger!" Bucky growled.

"But you wouldn't," Tony rested his chin on his hands grinning at Bucky. The massacre look turned slightly constipated for a minute before Bucky sighed.

"I will let you take me clothes shopping," He raised his eyebrow in challenge. The kids all gasped from across their table and their heads shot around so fast Wiccan had to rub his neck as they looked to Tony who was sitting open-mouthed and shocked.

"You...you...yes!" Tony dived for the plate only to squawk when it was held out of his way by a metal hand. "Hey, you have just spent the last ten minutes trying to get me to eat!"

"I will let you take me clothes shopping, one item of clothing for each meal you eat or will eat, including underwear, I will take IOU's for multiple buys but if you cheat and refuse to eat the meals….." Bucky leant in to look into Tony's eyes, smirking as he watched the genius' pupils dilate when their noses touched. "I will go back to wearing the cargo pants and baggy hoodies,"

"No! Buckeroo, why why must you swear at me?!" Tony whined, clutching his heart like Bucky had wounded him.

"Deal?" Bucky held out his hand.

"Ugh deal!" Tony whined shaking on it.

"Wonderful!" Bucky said brightly dropping the plate back in front of him. He sat down next to him and pulled his own plate towards himself and started eating as Tony practically inhaled his plate after the first bite.

The kids all nattered away happily around them, sharing a few stories with them, and just happily eating away until they grabbed their bags and darted off for school.

"I suppose I had better head off back to the workshop," Tony sighed stretching.

"Ok, I will get FRIDAY to let you know when lunch is ready," Bucky nodded collecting the plates to load into the dishwasher. Tony was momentarily distracted by the fact that Bucky seemed to be a lot brighter and happier today, as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. At least he was distracted until Bucky's words sank in.

"Wait, lunch? You were serious about this?" Tony frowned.

"Quite serious, you need to eat regularly Tony," Bucky said firmly.

"Well, then I shall schedule in a shopping trip!" Tony smirked clearly expecting Bucky to blink.

"Wonderful, just let me know when, FRIDAY has my schedule, small though it is," Bucky laughed.

"Right, I am going to go do that now," Tony nodded.

"See you at lunchtime," Bucky said cheerfully, starting to load the dishwasher.

Tony made his way down to the lab trying to wipe the smile off his face. He had not felt so warm and looked after for a long time, no one had been there for him during a migraine like that before, and no one had stepped in for him the way that Bucky had yesterday.

Walking into the lab he brought everything to life with waves of his hands as he absently remembered the way Bucky had tucked him into bed last night, had sat by him and recited a story to him.

"FRIDAY, when is my next available spot in my calendar?" Tony asked absently as the schematics of Nat's Spider bites came up.

"You have several this week, would you like me to choose your largest gap to give you the most time to stock Sergeant Barnes' wardrobe?" FRIDAY asked curiously.

"Yes please, I fully intend to make the most of this opportunity and...wait did you say several, this week?" Tony paused and frowned to himself as he realised what FRIDAY had said.

"Yes, Boss, several, this week,"

"No need to be cheeky young lady. I didn't have any gaps in appointments for 5 weeks, do you have a blip? Are you feeling well?" Tony frowned.

"You have had ten appointments that have been cancelled or rearranged," FRIDAY answered a little haughty.

"Cancel….my appointments never get cancelled or rearranged, when did this happen?" Tony asked.

"Last night Boss. Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes worked together to free you up more time," FRIDAY chirped.

"What? Why? I thought Pepper would be mad at me for missing the meeting yesterday, not lighten up," Tony asked completely baffled.

"I believe that it has quite a lot to do with the stern talking to that Sergeant Barnes gave them last night after he left your bedside. He told them both quite clearly that they were to lighten your workloads," FRIDAY explained.

"Why? How? What did he say to them?" Tony sat down on a stool feeling quite baffled as to what was going on.

"He essentially told them that he would be looking after you from now on, that you needed someone to care for your wellbeing and look after Tony, just Tony, and not Mr Stark, Tony Stark or Iron Man, and that he was more than willing to do that. And that if they did not lighten your workload they would have to go through him. Here he pointed out that he is quite difficult to get passed while being very careful to make no outright threats - he pointed out that your health and wellbeing should always be the first priority, and even if you were angry at him for interfering and decided to kick him out, he would sit in front of the Tower to guard it and you. He then pointed out how unwell you were, and that they had both been pushing you too far and too hard individually, never mind combined," FRIDAY recited faithfully.

"What happened next?" Tony felt as though his head was spinning.

"Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes both appeared to take on what he was saying and agreed rather quickly to work together to clear up space and time in your diary, they then thanked Sergeant Barnes for looking out for you. After Sergeant Barnes hung up on them he asked me to look up a lot of recipes and print them, before making a grocery list order which was delivered this morning before you awoke," FRIDAY said before adding. "He has promised that I may assist in the cooking by instructing him in each step of the recipe,"

"Well done FRIDAY," Tony said slowly, picking up that she was feeling pleased, but still trying to grasp what he had been told.

"Thank you, Boss,"

"FRI, play my loud music mix please,"

"Boss, are you ok? Did something I say to upset you?" FRIDAY asked confused.

"No, I am just, I need to figure out what this means," Tony assured her.

"It means that Sergeant Barnes cares for you, and he wants to look after you. If I may Boss, this seems to be a mutual thing as he appears to have been a lot happier today than I have seen him since he came to the Tower," FRIDAY supplied.

"Thank you FRI, playlist please?"

The music filled the workshop as he moved to go and work on something more basic to keep his hands busy as his mind went over and over the puzzle of Bucky Barnes. Everything that FRIDAY had said seemed right except for one thing. Why?

Why did he want to look after Tony?

Why was he so interested in caring for him that he intervened on his behalf?

Was Tony angry that he had interfered on his behalf without speaking to Tony? The genius didn't know.

But he needed to work it out before their next interaction.

* * *

"Wah!" Tony scrambled up onto the worktop he had been sprawled over a few seconds before, his back hitting the wall as he stared at the invader with fear in his wide brown eyes.

"Boss, I have detected high levels of anxiety, an increased pulse rate and high-stress levels. I have asked Sergeant Barnes to come down to assist you," FRIDAY announced over the speakers.

"What?!" Tony snapped a few seconds later as he realised what she had said. "No! Abort, abort!"

"Too late Boss, Sergeant Barnes is…" FRIDAY's words were cut off as Bucky leapt from the elevator, eyes dangerous as he looked around for the threat from behind the glass walls that guarded Tony's workshop.

"Tony? What's happened?" Bucky seemed to calm down a little when he realised there was no one in the workshop with Tony, looking more baffled now at the sight of Tony standing on the worktop.

"Nothing, nothing at all everything is fine," Bucky may have believed him if not for the hysterical tone in his voice and the fact that he screamed and scrambled further back against the wall when the invader moved.

"Tony?!" Bucky was scrambling at the door, pulling and pushing at it trying to get it to move, but it had been designed to keep everyone up to the Hulk out and was not moving.

"I...I am...I am f...f...f...f...nope, you need to come in and get it, come in and get it, come in and get it!" Tony squealed as the invader took another few steps toward him.

The doors to lab opened and Bucky was inside in a flash, looking around for the problem.

"There there there there there, it's there!" Tony squeaked pointing as he scrambled further away. Bucky rounded the corner and his eyes went wide as he spotted the intruder before looking at Tony. "I know ok! Just get rid of it please!"

With what Tony suspiciously thought was a snicker Bucky bent over and scooped up the spider that was terrorising Tony, without so much as a hesitation making Tony shudder, before exiting the workshop and heading down the corridor where Tony could hear him opening a window.

He walked back into the workshop and over to where Tony was still plastered against the wall, and Tony could definitely see his lips twitching. "You need a hand down?"

"Shut up!" Tony pouted. It went to show how much improvement Bucky had made in that he didn't withdraw into himself, but his shoulders started shaking instead. "Do NOT tell the kid!" Tony warned as he made his way to the edge of the table. Tony narrowed his eyes as Bucky reached up and helped him hop down. Bucky wasn't paying any attention, however, instead he was looking around the workshop with excitement.

"Oh….this place is amazing. I have really been interested in all stuff like this since I was a kid. Listening to the radios to the things that they were designing and reading about it in the papers we could pinch. We went to see Howard at his expo, the things he said that he could invent," Bucky shook his head still gazing around the workshop with awe, something that Tony was glad of as he didn't pick up on the flash of hurt and ice that went through Tony at the awe in Bucky's voice when he spoke about his dad.

"Yeah, he was a real amazing guy," Tony smiled weakly.

"But you have surpassed him, the things that you're coming up with! They're just...wow. Will you explain some of these things to me, please?" Bucky turned back to him, and there was nothing be honesty in his face, he wasn't blowing smoke, he genuinely meant it.

"Of course, come on, I have someone that I want you to meet," Tony grinned suddenly, Bucky looked confused until there was a hopeful beep from the corner and U wheeled himself around the corner.

"What is that?!" Bucky gasped awed as U offered his metallic arm for a handshake. He jumped when just as he finished shaking hands something pinched his bum.

"Dumm-e! No! Bad touch!" Tony scolded the bot who beeped sadly and whizzed around to hide behind Bucky. "Don't bring him into this! We do not touch people!"

"Beep!"

"I don't care if it is a nice bum, that is not an excuse!" Tony scolded.

"Beep!"

"No! No pinching bums or I will tell Pepper and take away your smoothie maker!" Tony warned. The bot beeped sadly and dipped his head. "Sorry, he has reached teenage years," he sighed.

But Bucky was just grinning widely at him in a way that he had never seen on the soldier's face before.

"This place is amazing!" He laughed leaning down to pat Dumm-E

"Thank you," Tony found himself smiling brightly back. At least until his memories of earlier came back to him. "Bucky?"

"Yes?" Bucky turned back to face him after gazing around the room clearly trying to choose what to focus on first, but he sobered up when he caught the expression on Tony's face.

"Why….why did you speak to Pepper and Rhodey about my workload?" Tony asked softly.

"Honestly?" Bucky licked his lips.

"Preferable,"

"I am fed up of watching you work yourself to sickness over and over, because others take advantage of your nature. Even those that care about you, partly because you won't admit when it is too much," Bucky gave him a sharp look. "I want to look after you,"

"Look after me? Why?" Tony asked confused.

"Because….because you need someone to look after you, someone that will care for you, and I need…"

"You need?" Tony sat on a stool and tilted his head to look at Bucky curiously.

"I need someone to look after. A purpose," Bucky had told Tony a few weeks ago about his therapist's instruction to find a purpose, and he could see that Tony understood straight away.

"A purpose to look after someone, anyone?" Tony frowned a little.

"No, not just anyone," Bucky watched as recognition washed over Tony's face.

"Me?" Tony actually pointed at himself.

"Yes you," Bucky laughed stepping a bit closer. "I want to look after you, protect you, I want to make sure that you're ok, that you eat properly, sleep properly, that you look after yourself, that you let me look after yourself. I am sorry, I am not making sense," Bucky huffed an annoyed sigh, scrubbing his flesh hand through his hair.

"Why do you want to take care of me?" Tony asked.

"Because I care about you," Bucky growled out.

"Ok," Tony nodded.

"Ok?" Bucky blinked.

"Ok, I...I have enjoyed being looked after," Tony squirmed a little. "No one has ever really looked after me like that before, it was nice,"

"So, I can stay, and care for you?" Bucky asked nervously taking another step forward and brushing Tony's hair from his face.

"Of course you can," Tony huffed. "I am still taking you shopping though!" He added quickly.

"And I still expect you to eat a meal for every item," Bucky smirked.

"Fine, it is a deal," Tony rolled his eyes as though he were perturbed. "Let me show you around?" He held out his hand to Bucky.

"Thank you," Bucky grinned and allowed Tony to tug him to one corner of the workshop.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Tony wasn't really sure what to expect, when he had agreed to it they had not really laid anything out or discussed it much further, Tony and Bucky had both been distracted with the workshop.

It had been a long time since someone had really appreciated his workshop the way that Bucky had. He had a mixture of childish awe and sensible questions that just made Tony want to hug him. He had enjoyed himself so much that he had not noticed the time passing until Bucky had started urging him up the stairs to get something to eat, promising that he would come back down after lunch to finish the tour.

It had been a week, and Tony's analytical mind had not been able to stop taking in all the facts and putting it together. Bucky was around more, which wasn't a bad thing. He and FRIDAY were definitely conspiring together, he had the proof of that.

The longest he had gone in a week without having a drink of something was 1 hour and 20 minutes, Bucky was constantly popping in and out of the workshop now with water, juice, coffee - which was sent from heaven - and even milkshakes. Only FRIDAY would have been able to monitor him and tell Bucky when he had run out of liquid nourishment. Even though he would half the time only take a few sips of whatever it was he had been brought, something was alway to hand.

He was also captured the moment he stepped out of his bedroom and herded to the kitchen to have breakfast, no matter what he did, and of course him being him he had tried. FRIDAY had even redirected the lift the one morning he had managed to make his way to it without Bucky capturing him, and had taken him down to the common area and refused to close the doors and take him to the lab. Bucky had just strolled over while Tony was arguing with a silent FRIDAY and actually put him in a fireman's lift taking him to the kitchen table where the kids were snickering.

"Bucky! I just need to finish…"

"After breakfast," Bucky said firmly.

"But! I will be…."

"After breakfast,"

"But…"

Bucky set Tony on his feet and looked at him seriously. "Vozlyublennaya, breakfast and then work, it is not a big breakfast I promise,"

Tony pouted slightly "That is cheating,"

"I know, breakfast," Bucky slid a bowl of cereal, a few slices of fruit in yogurt and a coffee in front of Tony's seat and eyed him with murder stare number 3.

"Fine," He flopped into his seat, but was quick to take a quick bite of the yogurt, plucking a piece of watermelon from the bowl hungrily.

"Mr Stark, could you check over my science homework for me please?" Peter asked sliding the paper across the counter to him, Hulkling and Oya quickly adding theirs to the pile with cheeky grins.

"I suppose I can glance over them," Tony said fondly shaking his head.

This was something else that Bucky's fussing seemed to have given him. He was spending more time with the kids, they were here for breakfast or supper, sometimes both, sometimes just one or two of them, sometimes all four. But he got to spend more time with them. He quite enjoyed it.

He settled down to scan over the papers as Bucky sat next to him, the kids bantering gently with the soldier and FRIDAY, the tower filled with laughter and life in a way that warmed him as though he was stepping in from a snowstorm and stepping in front of a fire.

The Tower felt like a home again.

* * *

Lunches were a mixture, sometimes Tony would drift up from the workshop or in from a meeting and join Bucky in the kitchen for lunch when FRIDAY informed him it was ready. Other time Bucky would drift down to the workshop with lunch.

Tony appreciated that if he was working on something delicate, or was on in a rabbit hole, Bucky would patiently wait for him to be done, sitting on the sofa and reading or watching something on his Stark pad until Tony was done.

Only then would he pull Tony away from whatever he was doing and sit him on the sofa before presenting lunch to him. No one had had that patience before, and Tony wasn't sure how long it would last until he started getting impatient with him, but he would enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

Their lunches together were pleasant, Tony rambled away happily in between bites telling Bucky about what he was working on, eager after hours of working in silence or rambling to FRIDAY and the bots to talk to someone else. Bucky seemed to enjoy that, he would ask questions and listen with what Tony was sure was interest as he spoke. He even lingered around a lot after lunch to watch what Tony was working on, or play fetch with Dumm-E and U.

It was...nice. Even when they weren't speaking feeling the presence of Bucky there, strong and steady, silent but filling the space was comforting and Tony was becoming worryingly used to it already.

Bucky was right, he wanted someone to look after him, he wanted someone in his life. He just didn't know how long it would be until Bucky realised that he was too high maintenance until he realised that he was too much effort, or until he realised that he could go back to looking after Steve.

Tony just had to keep reminding himself to not get used to the attention, to enjoy it but not depend on it. People left, they always did, it was what they did, no one stuck around.

* * *

"Ok, I'm ready," Bucky said walking over adjusting his tie and grimacing.

"Ready?" Tony blinked.

"I am coming with you," Bucky nodded. "Hello Happy," he nodded to Tony's driver.

"Hello Sergeant Barnes, I have everything set up as instructed," Happy grinned.

"You!" Tony pointed into Happy's face dramatically. "You are conspiring with him as well!"

"About damn time someone looks after you properly, you won't let me do it, but you're letting him, so I will conspire, aid, abet and everything in between," Happy just snorted batting at Tony's hand.

"Huh?"

"Anyone who stands up to Pepper and Rhodey for you and actually lectures them is good with me. I care for them too, but they forget you're human sometimes," Happy snorted before taking a large bag from Bucky and going to store it in the car.

"What's in the bag?" Tony asked for lack of knowing what else to say.

"Lunch, and some snacks and drinks, it is going to be a long day," Bucky answered before squirming slightly in place and looking at Tony. "Is...is this ok? Me coming with you? I know you agreed to me looking out for you, but I know we didn't exactly talk it over, especially me attending things with you, and looking after you outside the Tower. And I know that you can look after yourself, course you can, but well, I would feel better being there with you,"

"You're coming as my bodyguard?" Tony blinked.

"Yeah, I ain't following you just to play nursemaid," Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Oh,"

"Is this ok Tony? You can tell me no and I will go change and have a nice supper ready for you for when you get home," Bucky asked seriously.

"It would be a shame to waste you being all dressed up and ready to go," Tony muttered fingering the edges of the lapels of Bucky's suit jacket. It was the suit Tony had bought him for his hearing in front of the Accords council, it had actually been the first thing that Tony had bought for him.

He had sent it to him with a simple note, from Tony Stark Good luck, to let the man know that he wasn't angry at him, that he wouldn't be baying for his blood. Bucky had still looked stunned when Tony had sat on the council and mounted his defense, mixed with Rhodes' defense as well it was clear quickly that the naysayers would have no choice but to back down. Then Tony had quickly put his address down for the Rogue Avengers, including Bucky, when they had been required to provide one.

"Tony?" Bucky tilted his head up with a gentle knuckle under his chin.

"You really are ok coming with me? It will be long and boring and very boring," Tony grinned weakly but Bucky read through it.

"Have my Stark pad with me, I can continue catching up with my Tolkien and keep an ear and eye on you and be there when you need me," Bucky patted his pocket.

"Oh, you have thought of everything," Tony smiled slightly.

"Course I have, now come on before you're late," Bucky smiled.

"I am always late," Tony waved his hand.

"Not when I got you up an hour earlier," Bucky grinned at him nudging him towards the car. Tony stared at him with wide-eyed horror, making small betrayed splutters as Happy burst out laughing.

"You will set a president!" Tony protested.

"That's the plan Doll," Bucky drawled hopping into the car himself and leaving Tony gawping at the doorway.

"I...I have a good mind to sit down right here right now and not move," Tony spluttered, ignore his face burning red at the pet name, that was new.

"I will pick you up and put you in," Bucky shrugged getting comfy. "Sit down Tony," he said patting the seat next to him.

"I...I…" Tony flushed and then slid into the car, ignoring Happy's shocked look.

"Thank you," Bucky smiled at him as Happy shut the door. He didn't smile all that big, it was like he was relearning old muscles - which really he was - but when he did smile, it lit up his face, warmed those storm grey eyes with something that made Tony warm and content, and lit something inside of him that he would not acknowledge.

"Yes, well, can't be creasing that suit," Tony coughed. "I hope you know that this means that I am adding more suits to your list of clothing needed when we go shopping tomorrow though, if you're going to be attending things with me you will need to look as sharp and dapper as I do most of the time, we can try different styles on you, and colours, you will suit so many shades, we can pick up some real nice accessories for you and…"

As he rambled about the different types of suit and shades Bucky would look good in his mind flashed to the few occasions Bucky had manhandled him different places, the feeling of all that warm muscle, warm skin, the warm smell of cinnamon that seem to surround Bucky all the time, cinnamon and metal.

"Just remember a meal for every piece, including accessories," Bucky smiled at him softly when he finished rambling.

"Well, you will be putting meals in front of me for months to come with what I plan on stocking you in, I am not a man to let a chance like this pass!" Tony shrugged nonchalantly, but Bucky's smile told him that he had caught on to what Tony was asking.

"That is sorted then," Bucky hummed. "I always liked tie pins,"

"We will have to add them to the list then!" Tony said brightly. He would just happily ignore that little bubble of hope welling in his chest completely.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Tony blinked.

"We can not have you being too early," Bucky smiled at him. As he spoke the car turned into the parking lot of a tiny cafe that Tony knew well.

"I will be right back," Happy called before hopping out of the vehicle and jogging to the cafe that should not even be open yet.

"What…"

"I know you don't like going early, but I thought that we could have a treat that we would not have had time for otherwise, then we can be on our way and still be mostly on time," Bucky looked at him to see a big grin forming on Tony's face. "Even if I don't agree with the monstrosities that you get from there, honestly,"

"Hey! It's tasty!" Tony whined wiggling closer to Bucky's side.

"It's terrible for you! All that whipped cream," Bucky shook his head.

"But soooooo good," Tony hummed. He pressed himself against Bucky's warm side in the pretense of trying to convince him, but the reassuring warmth and steadiness of the super soldier helped smooth the building nerves inside of Tony.

He hated this. He hated that he felt so uncomfortable thinking about being in the midst of people who used to be his closest friends, the people that he would trust his life with. He hated feeling uncomfortable somewhere the kids were. He hated that the bridges that had been burnt were so hard to be rebuilt. He was trying, he really was. He hated how nervous he was seeing them and having to spend what would likely be a few hours with him, in the same room together.

"A nice plain black coffee, that is sooooo good too," Bucky argued throwing his arm around Tony's shoulders nonchalantly. They weren't overly touchy-feely, they were getting there, but Tony was aware of Bucky's aversion to sudden contact and allowed Bucky to be the one to initiate contact, and he did not initiate much contact with anyone.

No one had touched Bucky in a good way for 70 years, every time he had been touched, every time he had had physical contact it had been to cause pain or him causing pain. That was taking some getting used to, the expectation of pain every time he felt skin on his own, and just the pure fact he was not used to touching people anymore.

With Steve it was difficult because his old friend was constantly patting him on the shoulder and grabbing him by the arm, and Bucky knew it was because Steve was excited to have him there, because he was excited to have his friend back, but the shock of it every time was jolting and made him reluctant to initiate contact himself.

With Tony it was different, he found himself more and more wanting to touch and be close to the other man. It caused a warmth and contentedness to go through him with each touch and brush of skin. And he found himself reaching out more and more. And since he had started looking after Tony...well he would admit if only to himself that he longed for the feeling of Tony in his arms with an even stronger desire.

"Are you nervous?" Tony asked softly pressing a little closer and played with the end of Bucky's tie.

"A little," Bucky shrugged. "I have spent a little more time with them than you have since the full signing of the Accords. I can't say I am comfortable with them, but I am...prepared for it. I've not been in the same room as all of them together. And Stevie will probably take this as hope I will join the Avengers," Bucky shrugged.

"I am sorry that you have to go to the compound every time that you want to go and see Steve," Tony sighed.

"Hey," Bucky tapped Tony's chin gently. "Told you before it's not your fault,"

Tony sighed and dropped a little closer to Bucky as his mind spun. The 'Rogue Avengers' as the public called them had lived at the Tower for three months while everything was soothed over, and the world was convinced that they were safe and ok to be part of saving the world again. And while the Compound had been redesigned.

Steve had tried to mend things between he and Tony, but he didn't understand that there were some things that could not be undone, he didn't understand that he was just another in a long line of people that had betrayed Tony's trust, that had lied to him and kept things hidden from him. He didn't understand that his betrayal, no matter how right he thought the reasons were, had snapped something that Tony wasn't sure could be fixed.

He had trusted Steve, and even though they had their differences, even though they didn't agree on a lot of things, Tony had thought of Steve as his closest friend next to Rhodey. And then Steve had betrayed that.

And he just wanted Tony to forget it.

The last person that had betrayed him had dug his heart out his chest after being the reason it was there in the first place.

The first person he had trusted that had betrayed his trust had been Howard and Maria. He loved and hated them. They had betrayed the trust a little boy placed in them to care for him and guard him, to love him unconditionally. Those roles instead had gone to Jarvis and Anna.

He had been hurt too many times and too often, stories sold to the public by people he had trusted, ideas stolen, his money leaked from him.

He wanted to forgive Steve. But he couldn't. Not yet. And of course, Steve had steamrolled in with his normal stubbornness and insisted that they should just forgive and forget, and he had picked away at Tony until Bucky had finally stepped in and told him to knock it off.

That had been interesting considering it was the first time Bucky had spoken in front of Tony in the three weeks they had been living together in the Tower. Looking back it was also the first time that Bucky had looked after him.

Until that point, Tony and Bucky had been circling around each other, guilt, hurt, sadness, anger, humiliation and sadness surrounding them. They hadn't known what to say to each other, they hadn't known how to say anything to each other.

But then Bucky had suddenly been between Steve and himself, telling Steve to calm the fuck down and get ahold of himself, reminding him that you couldn't just force other people to think the same way that you did and that Tony was perfectly entitled to not HAVE to decide to forgive Steve if he wasn't ready for that yet, and he did not need to accept Steve's apologies or forgiveness if he damn well didn't want to.

Watching someone standing there telling Steve all the things that Tony had wanted to tell him but couldn't be bothered with the fight, watching someone scolding Steve, watching Bucky Barnes scolded Steve on his behalf. Tony had damn well nearly had stars in his eyes.

He had nearly hugged Bucky there and then when Steve's anger which had been building while harassing Tony had deflated like a popped balloon, he had actually apologised to Tony and admitted that he just missed their friendship, before slinking off. Well, that had been amazing and had given Tony the hope that perhaps he and Steve could have some friendship in the future, though it may not be what it had once been.

And then he and Bucky had been left alone together. Watching the Winter Soldier's eyes widen like a trapped rabbit when he realised the position that he had put himself into and search for an escape until Tony had grabbed his limbless sleeve where his fake arm should be, and drag him into a private room would have been amusing had Tony not felt sick.

And then proceeded to verbally throw up all over Bucky. He explained himself, everything, he had rambled on and on for hours, and Bucky had joined in. They had both been expecting something more dramatic, blood, fighting, shouting, screaming, teeth missing, instead it had been quiet and sad, honest and raw.

The two of them had laid everything out. And then Tony had said the words that seemed to take decades of guilt from Bucky's shoulders. He had told him that he forgave him.

It had of course not been that easy. Afterward, things had been awkward and uncomfortable and they had danced around each other not really knowing where they stood now that they didn't have the unsaid between them.

Then the Rogue Avengers barring Steve had been moving into the Compound, but it had been made clear that Bucky couldn't live there until he was an Avenger, and he was definitely not going to be signed off on being an Avenger yet.

Peter had snitched to Tony that he had overheard Bucky questioning FRIDAY on how much apartments cost, wheat bills he would have to pay, how he bought food and had innocently asked Tony why Bucky was moving out. Tony had closed his eyes before racing out the room leaving a very confused Spider Boy behind staring after him.

"You can stay here!" Tony had blurted out jogging into the room and startling Bucky.

"Wha…." Bucky had sat blinking at him, clutching his book tightly to his chest and looking at Tony concernedly.

"You can stay here! I am sorry, I thought it was obvious, I thought you realised that it was ok. You can stay here, if you want to I mean…" Tony had drawn off to a stammer suddenly realising that Bucky might not want to stay.

"It...would be ok?" Bucky frowned. "But the others won't be here, you don't have to put up with me for them,"

"Oh...no, erm, actually you have been the most pleasant houseguest out of the whole group, and well, this place is big enough, too big sometimes, I mean you're not exactly the most chatty houseguest but...I'm not putting up with you," Tony sighed. "If you want to stay, I would like that,"

"If...if you're sure," Bucky bit his lip. "I can look for somewhere and be out your hair…"

"I don't….your not in my hair!" Tony shouted and then blinked as Bucky had stared back at him. Suddenly the two of them had been laughing.

"If it really is ok with you I will accept your offer, my therapists say that routine and regularity, a set surroundings and home feeling are important for my healing and that moving around too much isn't that great for me," Bucky had explained once they had calmed down and Tony was relaxing on the sofa next to Bucky.

"Yeah, to be honest, that is why I built this place, for the test of green energy, but my therapists told me that moving around so much wasn't any good for me," Tony had nodded.

"Therapist?" Bucky blinked at him.

"Oh yeah, PTSD, trauma, recovery of torture, all that glam stuff. They told me steady surroundings would be for the best for me, so I made this place, home and work all in one. It cut back my need to travel," Tony nodded.

"I would like to stay. I feel...comfortable here, and Miss FRIDAY is a help,"

"Thank you, Sergeant Barnes, I quite enjoy your company as well," FRIDAY said brightly.

"She is helping me trying to figure out a purpose," Bucky explained upon seeing the confused look Tony shot him.

"A purpose?" Tony has asked confusedly.

"My therapists all say that I need to find a purpose, something to do that will help me define who I am now," Bucky had explained.

"Oh right...erm…" Tony bit his lip as he grimaced a little.

"What is it?"

"Isn't that a little too close to the Winter Soldier? A mission sort of thing?" Tony asked.

"I thought so too, but then they explained it to me, purpose is something that we all need and use to help define ourselves. Even you," Bucky had looked at him with such mischief in his eyes that Tony had found himself smiling.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

"What was it….oh yes, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?" Bucky quoted, making Tony burst out laughing.

"I was quite happy with that comeback," Tony had said through his chuckles.

"Quite impressive. But those are your purpose in a way, though I would say superhero, inventor, genius would be closer to your purpose. I need to figure out my new purpose without being soldier, asset, assassin,"

"And without being Bucky Barnes, sidekick, soldier too I would guess?" Bucky had jerked a little, but looking at Tony he realised that the words hadn't been meant harshly.

"Exactly,"

"I can help too, if you want!" Tony had found himself offering.

"Oh…"

"I want to help," Tony said firmly.

They had been talking through different things that Bucky may find his purpose in when Steve and Peter had come across them, the two of them chattering away. Steve had looked unsure, Peter had stammered and stuttered and rambled, Bucky still intimidating him at that time.

And it had really gone from there, they had spent time together, developed a better and better relationship. And then came the time where it became obvious that Steve needed to move into the compound, none of them had said it, but it became obvious to them all the atmosphere between Tony and Steve was doing none of them any good, especially Bucky, but also that Steve's relationship with the team was suffering.

What also went unsaid and unacknowledged was that maybe it would do Bucky good not to spend all his time around Steve. Tony knew that Bucky's therapists had spoken to Steve about their concerns that being around Steve all the time would make Bucky try too hard to be the Bucky that Steve remembered and not the Bucky he was becoming now.

Tony had to admit he was a little impressed that Steve had grit his teeth, tried to convince Bucky to move to the compound one more time, and then left. Moved into the compound and given Bucky the space that he needed.

He had set up a good balance for the two of them, but they now met outside of the Tower, something Tony knew was for him so that he did not have to put up with the discomfort of being around Steve.

Tony hated it. And was thankful for it.

"Vozlyublennaya," Bucky ran his fingers through Tony's hair bringing him back to the moment t realise Happy was walking back toward them.

"Sorry, I…" Tony frowned slightly.

"Tony, don't, please don't pull that expression," Bucky rubbed Tony's temple in a way he had recently discovered melted the genius. "You make me want to punch the world when you pull that face,"

"Punch the world?" Tony snorted.

"Yes, punch the world and wrap you in blankets, it's a close tie," Bucky nodded thoughtfully.

"Pretty similar," Tony hummed. "I…"

"Stop apologising. It is not your fault. I am...sad that you don't feel comfortable around people that were your friends," Bucky said gently.

"I...some days I wish that I could wake up and it was the day before we raided that Compound and found the staff, the day before Wanda put that nightmare in my head, the nightmare I can't unsee, I wish that none of it had ever happened. But…."

"But?" Bucky frowned a little, he had not expected a but in there.

"But then I would not have you in my life, I wouldn't have this," Tony smiled at him before sighing and pressed his head to Bucky's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tony,"

"Just….stay by my side please," Tony asked quietly.

"Of course I will," Bucky pressed a kiss to Tony's hair gently, tenderly.

Tony closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of cinnamon and metal. He could probably get through this with Bucky at his side.

Looking after him.

"Drink your monstrosity Vozlyublennaya," Bucky ordered softly taking the drink from Happy and handing it to Tony with a look of exaggerated disgust. Happy smiled at them before hurrying back to the driver's seat and started the car as Tony took an obnoxious slurp of his milkshake. Shaking his head Bucky took a sip of his black coffee and carried on rubbing Tony's temple gently.

"I am going to be a little petty though," Tony muttered around his straw.

"Hmm?" Bucky looked at him curiously, moving to comb his fingers through Tony's hair.

"I'm going to enjoy watching their face when the kids paw all over you," Tony smirked.

Bucky blinked at him and then snorted. The Kids Avengers didn't have much interaction with the Rogue Avengers, Rhodey and Carol made it quite clear that they thought they would be bad influences on them, and did not let them have much interaction with their training, and most of the time they were at the Tower anyway.

"Bossman, Colonel Rhodes is on the phone," FRIDAY spoke softly.

"Put him through," Tony grinned when a screen dropped from the ceiling of the vehicle and a very stressed out Rhodey appeared on the screen. "Sourpuss, you're not looking great!"

"Tony, Barnes," Rhodey nodded to the two of them, his eyes lingering on how close they were before he seemed to shake himself out of it. "You look like you're in a car, please tell me you're in the car and nearly here," He begged.

"We're about half an hour out," Happy called from the front.

"Please put your foot down, I will pay for any tickets you might get," Rhodey groaned.

"What's going on?" Tony frowned a little.

"Bloody Xavier and his sadistic sense of humour that is what is bloody going on. Carol Is stressing, Carol! Stressing! I swear she has a vein appearing!" Rhodey waved wildly. "I am currently hiding but she will find me soon!"

"Wow…" Bucky and Tony shared a look, Carol had an impressive zen thing going on, if she was stressed it couldn't be good. "What happened?"

"Xavier brought Logan! Logan! To a TALK!" Rhodey groaned.

"Ok...I know he can be a little sharp but he's not that bad," Tony frowned a little.

"Yeah, except he asked why Banner was being all edgy and nervous, to be honest I think he was just hoping for the chance to finally go up against the Hulk, but then Banner told him it was because Wanda was there and explained what she could and has done, then Logan got all wound up because you know what he is like for people interfering with his head, ironic considering who he works for, and then Wanda got her knickers in a twist and is being all tantrums and huffs, Steve is being all disapproving with Logan which as you can imagine is going down sooooooo well," Rhodey whined.

"Happy, foot down. We will be there asap I promise Honey-Bear, just make sure Logan doesn't draw his claws before we get there!" Tony said before putting the screen up.

"Who the hell is Logan?" Bucky frowned, a flash of...something that was not jealousy going through him at the way Tony said this man's name.

"Someone that could give you or Steve a run for your money," Tony snorted.

Yeah ok, that could be jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Happy raced the vehicle into the underground garage of the Compound and before the engine was turned off Tony and Bucky were hopping out and hurrying to the lift.

One far too long ride later and they were stepping out into the main entrance of the Compound. As expected it was filled with people, and after the phone call from Rhodey what was equally expected was the atmosphere that they stepped out into.

Carol and a very shame faced Rhodey were standing in the middle of the room, Carol had a firm grip of Rhodey's arm and seemed determined not to release him, even as she visibly tried to maintain her calm.

The room seemed to be split into four groups.

The young Avengers, Peter, Shuri, Hulkling, Wiccan, Hope, and Oya were hovering behind Carol and Rhodey watching everything that was happening with interest.

Steve, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Scott and Sam

Vision, Bruce, Jan, Jean, Ororo and Cyclops, T'Challa

Xavier, Logan, Remy, Bobby and Rogue

Although the stare off that was going on at least broke up when the two of them walked in. Steve brightened and smiled at Bucky.

"Hey, you're here!" He said it with such hope on his face, hope that Bucky would be joining the Avengers after all, that Tony felt a little guilty as to the truth of it.

"I'm here to keep an eye on Tony," Bucky shook his head.

"He does need monitoring, like a d…."

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you, Witch," Logan literally growled the word.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Clint snapped glaring at the man.

"Then maybe she should not be speaking to Tony that way, oui?" Remy raised his eyebrow as he swept over. "Tony! You are looking as….delicious as ever," he dragged his eyes over Tony before pulling him into a hug the genius willing went with, shooting Bucky a smirk over the genius' shoulder when he caught the twitch the Super Soldier gave.

"Bucky Barnes, this is Remy - Gambit, he's sort of one of the Xmen. And this is Logan - Wolverine, Marie - Rogue, Ororo - Storm, Jean - Phoenix, Scott - Cyclops, Bobby - Iceman and last but not least Charles Xavier - Professor X," Tony made the introductions at him normal rapid pace, and all of them looked fairly impressed as Bucky kept up with him, nodding to each of them.

"So you're the infamous Bucky Barnes," Logan stalked over, his eyes on no one but Bucky, a flash of a challenge in them. And Bucky found himself straightening and pushing up slightly in response to the challenge he was being given as he used all his skills to assess the threat.

Same height as Bucky, carrying muscle mass of a similar build to Bucky's, his eyes and body language said that he knew how to handle himself in a fight, he had experience definitely. He was a mutant that was for sure so he had unknown powers that could pose a problem in a fight.

Conclusion, a fight between them could get messy.

Bucky stepped forward and slightly in front of Tony. He didn't like the huggy one, Remy or whatever his name was, but if this broke out he would push Tony to him to get him out of the line of fire.

"It is a true pleasure to meet you, James, someone who cares so greatly for Tony will always be a good friend of ours," Charles Xavier said as he glided over to them, though Bucky couldn't see any controls on the wheelchair. At his words, all the challenge went out of Logan, and he instead shoved his hands in his pocket and placed a bored look over his face.

"Erm…"

"My apologies, my talents are psychic, I can hear nearly all thoughts, it is quite impossible to turn it off. I assure you though I will never, ever play with your mind in any way, after what you have been through I will try and keep all intrusion to a minimum," Charles smiled in that magnanimous way he had about him.

"Oh, right….I would appreciate that," Bucky frowned a little, stepping closer to Tony.

"And, should you so desire it, I would like to offer my talents if you ever wish to use them. Tony's...BARF machine is quite spectacular and thorough, but there may be things I can help with that a machine can not if that is the case, please, just call," Charles smiled.

"Charles! You wound me! There is nothing that my machines can't do!" Tony gasped placing his hand over his heart.

"Still with the dramatics!" Cyclops chuckled holding his hand out. "Good to see you again Tony,"

"Clopsy!" Tony ignored the hand and hugged the man tightly.

"I ain't hugging you now, I will catch something," Logan glared at Tony.

"No risk of you catching a brain," Cyclops muttered, Logan glared at him and he glared right back. There was a heat there that had once been a rivalry, and Bucky would say it had turned into something else had he not seen Cyclops holding hands with Jean.

"Hey Mr Stark," Bobby and Rogue grinned as they hovered close by.

"Hey, you two, how's loves young dream going?" Tony grinned back hugging Rogue gently and clapped Bobby on the shoulder.

"Am I just being ignored now?!" Shuri huffed coming over.

"My science brain buddy! Never!" Tony gasped pouncing on her and hugging her tightly.

"White Wolf, help!" Shuri squeaked holding her hand out to him pleadingly.

"Right away," Bucky nodded. Tony and Shuri both laughing when Bucky wrapped his arms around the two of them and playfully picked them up in a hug.

"It is good to see you doing much better James," T'Challa smiled as Bucky put them down.

"I am feeling much more myself," Bucky nodded.

"He's a fully functioning Super soldier!" Tony said proudly. "Hey! You and Logan should be friends! You can be….amnesia amigos!" He cackled as those around him groaned.

"Tony," Logan shook his head.

"Forgetful friends!"

"No, Tony!" Bucky suppressed his chuckles.

"Dementia d…."

"Tony! You're being inappropriate!" Steve scolded.

"Think the only people that can decide that are me and your boy here," Logan crossed his arms as his signature scowl crept over his face.

"I don't mind," Bucky shrugged taking another pointed step towards Tony and shot Steve a look that Tony could not translate.

"And I definitely don't mind," Logan shrugged.

"You can't just…" Wanda started to say but Logan spun around to glare darkly at her.

"Woah, ok there big guy, remember the rules!" Tony patted Logan's arm.

"No blood on the floors, the cleanup crew complain," Logan recited faithfully turning back to Tony.

"Why can you never behave that well for me," Cyclops grumbled.

"He bribes me better," Logan shrugged.

"He does have all the cool toys," Remy nodded.

"Amazing ones!" Peter agreed, dropping from a web in the ceiling to hover upside down over them.

"How many times kid!" Logan growled claws suddenly bursting from one hand and making to slash at Peter.

Bucky knew that he was only playing and that he probably wouldn't have hurt Peter, Peter was pretty hard to hurt anyway when you were actually trying, but all he saw were sharp blades that his instincts said were not just normal metal, flashing towards the kid.

Everyone stared at the sound of the loud clang as Bucky's metal fingers clasped over Logan's claws and held tightly, actually managing to stop him before shoving him back hard enough to make Logan stumble.

Logan looked on with wide eyes as Bucky started looking a little panicked. And then Tony stepped in.

"Oh my Thor! We need to run this test! Shuri what do you think, vibranium against adamantium, what would win!" Tony said enthusiastically while throwing his arms around Bucky's waist and squeezing gently.

"Vibranium would obviously win," Shuri sniffed.

"Now now, let's not let nationalism get in the way of science! Not that I don't doubt that my Snowflake would win!" Tony grinned.

"Your Snowflake?" Bruce snorted.

"You're betting against me?" Logan looked genuinely horrified.

Yes Snowflake, and of course I have to bet against you because he is my Snowflake!" Tony answered both of them and then squeezed Bucky. "And of course he would kick your ass,"

Bucky took a deep breath as Peter dropped down next to him and the other kids slipped around him, the warmth of Tony's body was soothing against his side, and the smell of the genius filled his senses, the sound of his irregular heartbeat was easily identifiable to his super hearing and to distinguish from everyone else's. The firm grip Tony had on him centered him, and hearing him chatter soothed the panic in his chest.

Then he caught Steve's eyes and the last of the tension left him. His old friend smiled softly at him, clearly sensing the edge that had been there in him, but rusting him to get it under control. The trust that had always been there in Steve's eyes for him, whether he had been skinny and coughing up his lungs and trusting Bucky to keep him alive as he was wracked with fever, or full of super serum and fighting Nazi's and still trusting Bucky Barnes to watch his back. Or facing the Winter Soldier who knew him not and still trusted him to not kill him, who trusted in who they were so much that he trusted Bucky to find his way back.

Bucky sucked in a breath and relaxed that last bit.

"Thanks, Mr Barnes, he's always pulling that trick on me!" Peter said brightly.

"No problem P...Spider-Man," Bucky corrected himself when squeezed him in warning, remembering that Peter didn't want his real identity shared out by too many people.

"Should be learning reflexes kid," Logan grunted, but the nod he gave Bucky was understanding. And from what Tony had told him briefly in the car after the call if someone could understand it was this man.

"Well, shall we actually got down to business or are we going to stand out here chit chatting like a bunch of teenagers!" Carol called.

"Hey!" Rogue, Bobby, Shuri, Peter, Hulkling, Wiccan, Hope and Oya all protested with grins at the insult.

"Lord help me," Carol groaned storming towards the meeting room.

"Please behave," Rhodey begged Tony as he and Bucky reached him, they had let go of each other but were walking close enough that their shoulders brushed as they walked.

"I always behave!"

"Carol is really wound up today already, please I have a romantic meal booked tonight, I want it to go well," Rhodey pleaded.

"Proposing yet?" Tony grinned.

"No!" Rhodey squeaked.

"Who is proposing?" Jan asked as they walked into the meeting room.

"Not this chicken," Tony rolled his eyes at his friend who shot him one last set of puppy dog eyes before hurrying over to the head of the table by Carole.

Seating got….awkward.

Bucky sat down and Steve immediately claimed the seat on his left, which made Tony tense involuntarily on his right, which made Peter glare slightly and made the rest of the Baby Avengers bristle just a little.

The Rogue Avengers all sat next to Steve. The Xmen got comfortable opposite them with Logan alternating between glaring at Steve and Wanda. Bruce sat between the Xmen and T'Challa and Shuri, with Jan at the very end shooting Scott unimpressed looks from where he was sitting beside Clint. Vision sat at the end of the Baby Avengers as Tony had asked him to do, bracketing them in.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked Bucky quietly seeing his clenched jaw.

"I don't like the Witch anymore than it seems Logan does," Bucky admitted softly, too aware of the one person he tried studiously to avoid sitting so close to him. "I know she changed sides, but I can not forget that she chose to work for HYDRA, she chose to help them and let her experiment on them, and it wasn't really HYDRA she changed sides against, you just wiped HYDRA out, she changed sides against Ultron. She has never renounced HYDRA or what they have done,"

Over Bucky's shoulder, Tony watched Steve tense and twitch, clearly listening into what they were saying. Fine, let him listen.

"Not her biggest fan considering she had as big a part in the creation of Ultron and gave me PTSD on top of PTSD, but Rhodey and Carol will keep control of her and we will be out of here soon," Tony said gently. He was a little confused to see uncertainty and what he thought might be guilt flicker over Steve's face before he turned to face forward.

"I just...dislike being in the same room as her, I dislike you being in the same room as her, I dislike the kids being in the same room as her," Bucky grunted.

"Aww, daddy bear, the kiddies can look after themselves," Tony grinned.

"Something to share Tony? Bucky?" Carol asked.

"Just a blazing mistrust of some people here, not going to name names, we're good," Tony said brightly.

Bucky would have found the way Carol pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly pleading for patience, amusing had it not been for two things.

Tony hadn't said that he could look after himself, which meant that he wanted Bucky to look after him and protect him.

He had adopted kids. He and Tony were foster parents to a bunch of teenage Avengers, the Baby Avengers as Tony and now he called them. Tony had been joking about him being a dad with the kids, he knew it was just a joke. But oh god, he had gone from wandering around with a brain like an overfull shredder box and no clue who he was to nearly a year later looking after Tony Stark and caring for him, and through him had adopted a bunch of teenagers.

He had teenagers. He couldn't even trick himself into thinking that they were just Tony's and liked him, they followed him around like a bunch of chicks sometimes, particularly Hulkling and Hope, they trailed after him, hung around him when they were in the Tower. They called him to come and pick them up when they were stuck somewhere!

He had fostered a bunch of kids with Tony. They were part-time dads who shared the kids with their actual guardians.

He could feel panic washing over him, and then he turned to look at Tony, and right there was their little family. Tony was grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at Oya who was trying not to giggle, Hope was listening intently along with Peter to what Carol was saying, while Hulkling and Wiccan were listening just as intently, but Wiccan had his arm over the back of Hulkling's chair and was playing with Hulking's short blonde hair. He felt something warm wash over him and through his heart that he had thought long cold and empty.

The kids filled his life with laughter and warmth, a trust that only younger people could give, they filled him with happiness and protective instincts that were focussed on protecting rather than hurt.

Even Tony's other kids, his electronic ones like Butterfingers, U and Dumm-E, FRIDAY and her other baby AI siblings Tony was developing, Vision and the strange relationship he and Tony had, they were all important to him, he cared about them all and wanted to protect them all, look after them, and they cared for him.

And at the center holding them all together was Tony.

As though feeling his eyes on him Tony turned big brown eyes onto him. He looked at him searchingly and concerned before whatever he saw had him grinning again, and Bucky felt an answering smile being drawn easily out of himself, smiling right back.

He turned slowly and met blue eyes, sky blue eyes that were more familiar than his own storm grey ones. Steve smiled at him, and it was a smile Bucky had received a thousand times. A smile filled with love, home and hope, it was a smile filled with a reminder of who he had been, a reminder of who he could still be.

Steve looked at him and saw Bucky Barnes, despite everything that he had done, all the hurt he had caused, all the blood he had spilled and lives he had taken, he still saw Bucky Barnes, he still saw good and hope in him. He saw the man he had been and not the monster. And while sometimes Bucky was scared that Steve wanted the old Bucky Barnes, that he could not accept that that man as he had been would never exist again, sometimes he thought Steve saw him for who he was and was happy to have him in his life, to have Bucky as he was, broken and damaged, but here and mending.

It wasn't that bad really, having connection and ties, people to care about and to care about him again.

* * *

Tony was very aware that the only thing that had stopped him from summoning the glove and blasting numerous people in the face was Bucky's warm metal hand on his neck. He completely ignored the grateful look Rhodey, Carol and Peter - little traitor - were shooting the super soldier.

"Enough!" Steve said the word softly, quietly even, but as ever his words carried a power and everyone quietened down. "Tony is right,"

Steve watched as Tony turned to look at him, shock on his face as he took in what Steve had said. He wasn't sure why he was so shocked, despite their personal differences when it came down to missions they had always worked well together and generally agreed on most causes of action.

"Cap…" Natasha started to say.

"No," Steve sighed. "Whatever the reasons and whatever our personal beliefs, we chose to leave, just as we chose to sign the Accords and come back. We're not primary anymore. We need to earn that back within the new rules and set up,"

"But!" Wanda started to protest and a red mist started forming around her making several people around the table bristle, including Bucky, Tony and Bruce who were all visibly tense.

"Enough! Wanda! Powers are not used here, amongst allies!" Steve snapped firmly.

"That is enough Wanda," Natasha backed up the Captain, and they could all see Wanda battling down humiliation.

"No one is better than anyone else here, no one has more rights than anyone else. We're a team, a team that we left, and now have to find our place amongst again," Steve's words were final.

He turned and met Tony's eyes, the genius for the first time since that bunker truly meeting his eyes. He felt a stab when Tony quickly turned away again, but it was...better. Better than it had been anyway.

Steve sat back in his chair and lost himself in thought. Gods but everything was a mess, a big mess. He had cocked up royally and now he was living with the consequences of his actions. It felt like he had been scrambling to find a grip, to find a foothold since he had woken up in that room and just known that everything was wrong.

He had thought when he saw Bucky that he could be his foothold, that he could be the one to help him finally get a grip on this time and find a real place here, he could care for Bucky and help bring him back and he would belong. He realised now how unfair that was on Bucky to put that type of pressure on him, he always realised how unfair it was on those in his life that cared for him and tried to help him to dismiss them and their friendship so easily.

He realised how badly he had messed it all up with those simple words.

"He's my friend,"

"So was I,"

He had been so focused on what he didn't have, what he had lost and what he was trying to reclaim that he had completely missed what had been there the whole time, he had ignored the steady friendship that had been there, supporting him and trying to make his life easier the whole time. Until it was too late.

No matter what anyone thought, no matter what Tony thought, he had planned on telling Tony, he wasn't stupid, just a coward. He hadn't wanted to tell Tony, he hadn't known how to tell Tony, he hadn't known how to explain that the person that existed right then wasn't Bucky. He hadn't trusted Tony enough.

And he had been proven wrong, hadn't he.

It hadn't been Steve Rogers that had been able to bring Bucky Barnes in out the cold, it had been Tony Stark, securing pardons and acceptance for him. Rhodes name might be on all the documents but Steve knew that it was Tony's work that had assured Bucky achieved POW status.

It hadn't been Steve Rogers that had helped Bucky get his mind back. It had been Tony Stark, Tony who had perfected BARF for Bucky and spent patient hours monitoring the system and pulling Bucky out without intruding on him.

Tony had given Bucky a home, somewhere safe and steady that he could stay. Somewhere steady for him to heal. And then he had given him forgiveness, understanding, friendship and care.

Steve had been more of a hindrance than a help, he had had to leave Bucky with Tony for Bucky's sake, he had had to leave his friend behind because his presence had been hurting him rather than helping.

Tony had been the one to give Bucky everything, and Steve had been jealous and stupid and hurting, and so when Bucky had told him that he had found the purpose he had been looking for, when he told Steve proudly that he had found something to do, something that gave him a purpose, that he was looking after Tony…Steve had not reacted well.

He was embarrassed to admit that he had not reacted well. Bucky had sat and listened to him, let him rant himself out, and then he had given Steve some cold hard truths in the way that one Bucky had ever been able to manage with him.

He had gently but firmly ripped Steve a new one, and he had made Steve open his eyes to his own behaviour and reactions, not just to the 'Civil War' as the public were calling it, but since he had met Tony.

When had he become so self-righteous?

When had he become so uncaring and dismissive of a team member?

When had little Steve from Brooklyn forgotten that people put on masks and wear armour around them, when had he forgotten that it was often the weakest, the most scared and the most vulnerable that put on the strongest masks and armour of all? How had he missed that Tony spoke the loudest, shouted the loudest, and gave out the biggest presence, because he felt that he was the smallest there? The most insignificant and unwanted, the most unneeded? How had he missed that? When had he stopped caring to look?

How had he taken for granted that Tony housed, fed, clothed and kept everything running? How had he not noticed that Tony had worked as many missions as the rest of them, and then gone to designing their gear, improving it constantly? It had gotten to the point that they all just expected it, and had complained, genuinely complained when Tony hadn't produced anything new for them for a while? They had complained when Shield designed things for them, because it wasn't as good as Tony's, but none of them had ever complimented him or explained that his things just better, no they had complained and become annoyed. Tony had been designing things for Shield, SI and still continued with his amazing work into green energy, and he had lost sight of that.

Even now, Steve knew the difference between the designs of the Avengers scientists at the compound and Tony's designs. He knew that his new suit which had been designed to be mostly bullet and knife proof had come from Tony. No one else would have thought to design a suit to repel things from him because he healed, only Tony would have thought to the fact that it still hurt him and tried to prevent that.

But had he ever really thanked Tony? No.

Tony had tried so hard to help him and he took him for granted.

Tony just wanted friends and people that cared, and Steve had been too busy wallowing in his own self-pity and then focussing on Bucky to see it.

He had let Tony down. And it was all for nothing.

"Steve?" Bucky nudged him gently in the side making him realise he had zoned out. Luckily no one else seemed to have realised...though...no Tony had, he shot a glance out the corner of his eye at Bucky and Steve. But then he started bickering playfully with Carol….to take the attention from Steve?

He frowned deeper. He had gotten everything so wrong, and now he had nothing to show for it. He missed Tony, he missed what they had had together, he missed the genius' loud talk, the way he would touch Steve, casually and easily, the way he would natter away for hours to him. He missed the Tower. It had been home, the closest thing that he had had to home since before he shipped out for the war. Since that grotty apartment that he and Bucky had shared before Bucky shipped out. He hadn't wanted to move out, he hadn't wanted to leave it behind, but it had been what Bucky needed, and he couldn't stand Tony avoiding him and clearly making him uncomfortable in his home, and it was actually Tony's home not Steve's. So he had sucked it up and moved out.

And he had never felt more lonely.

"Stevie?" the old nickname brought him back, and he smiled in what he hoped was a comforting way at his friend, though it didn't work going by the narrow-eyed look he received. He just smiled again and then turned around to try and focus on the meeting.

He had made his own bed, he had to lie in it.

How had he not realised how wrong he had been about Tony though? Bucky had highlighted things that Steve hadn't seen, or maybe that it was that he had willfully ignored them because they didn't fit into how he wanted things to be? How had he missed all the hints about Howard? How had he missed the hints about the way he and his wife had treated Tony? He and Bucky hadn't been any stranger to abused kids from the time they were growing up, Sarah Rogers had taken in her fair share of kids from the neighborhood needing a little escape. But Steve had overlooked it, ignored it.

He had more than taken Tony for granted.

He glanced to the side to see Hope pulling faces at Bucky and his friend grinning back at the young girl. How was his tortured and emotionally vulnerable best friend coping better than him?

* * *

"Well, that was fairly bloodless," Tony sighed stretching as they walked down from the meeting room.

"I think Carol popped a few blood vessels, but yes, bloodless," Bucky snorted.

"What was going on with Cap, he's normally all attentive and there for meetings," Tony frowned slightly. He had caught Steve in a daze for most of the meeting, and to his own annoyance found himself with a flash a worry about it.

"Don't know," Bucky frowned a little himself, concern for his friend obvious on his face. "Anyway, I have a surprise,"

"A surprise? For me?" Tony grinned happily. Bucky smiled fondly at him and wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders and led him out into the zen garden of the compound. "If the surprise is meditation that you're going to be the one surprised," Tony muttered.

There was a soft snort from behind them and Tony spun to see Steve standing there suddenly looking incredibly awkward and out of place. The giant muscle mountain of a man trying to make himself small. And well, that wasn't right.

"Sorry, I just...I wasn't...I heard and I just...I remembered when Bruce tried to get you to meditate," Steve stammered.

"What happened?" Bucky asked seeing the flash of reluctant amusement on Tony's face.

"Pissed him off enough the Hulk nearly came out, like really nearly. He had to go meditate in the Hulk room for about four hours," Tony grinned.

"Why am I not shocked," Bucky shook his head. "Meditation is definitely not something I can ever imagine being for you Doll, your brain works far too much for that. No, Happy set out lunch for us here,"

"I erm...I will leave you too that, then, I wanted to give you this," Steve held out the book they both noticed he was holding.

"What is it?" Bucky moved from Tony's side to go take the book, when he opened it he gasped and looked even closer.

"I couldn't find any pictures, I'm sorry, but I thought Tony could use this?" Steve flicked his eyes nervously to Tony.

"What is it?" He asked drifting closer himself. He peered over Bucky's shoulder and found himself staring at a 1920's street drawn in perfect detail.

"You said that if we had pictures you could load the dimensions into BARF and recreate them for Bucky to see. I couldn't find any more pictures than the ones I already gave Buck, but I figured that you could figure it out from these, if anyone can make something from nothing it is you," Steve rambled in a way that Tony had never seen before. He was standing there rubbing the back of his neck and squirming in place.

"This isn't nothing," Tony reached over Bucky's shoulder and turned the page, looking at the perfect depiction of a kitchen, a woman standing laughing at the sink.

"Mrs Rogers," Bucky breathed out, reaching out to touch the face gently.

"This was your mum?" Tony blinked at Steve surprised.

"Yeah, that was her. She and Mrs Barnes used to complain all the time about the trouble we were always getting ourselves into and the trouble we would still find," Steve smiled sadly.

"They would be proud of you both," Tony said unsurely. This was the longest conversation he and Steve had had in a year, and all the others had been purely business after Tony had turned away Steve's attempts at what he thought was going to be an apology.

"Not sure about that," Steve snorted. But there was a sadness to the Captain right now, a sadness and a realness that wasn't part of the Captain America brand. It felt like Tony was getting to see the real Steve for the first time since they met.

"Pretty sure they would be, we're both here, and you saved me," Bucky frowned confused at Steve looking away from the book for the first time.

"That's not on me," Steve smiled sadly shaking his head. "Anyway, I will leave the two of you to it and I will see you on Sunday Buck, see you soon Tony, hopefully, yeah?"

Tony watched Steve backing away back to the door of the garden, and was confused that he genuinely seemed to mean the last part of that, that there was genuinely longing there. Frowning a little he turned to look at Bucky confused. Storm grey eyes ran over his face before he smiled softly at Tony, that real honest smile that he was finding sliding onto his face more and more easily.

"Stevie, I made plenty, come have lunch with us?" Bucky offered.

"I don't want to erm I…"

"Come and have lunch with us punk, or I will be offended!" Bucky said more firmly.

"Oh, right, is that ok?" Steve asked Tony.

Which was all well and good but Tony didn't know what the hell he was feeling right now, he didn't understand what the hell was going on. But...Bucky squeezed the back of his neck gently and well, Tony trusted Bucky, he trusted him to look after him and not put him in a difficult situation that he thought Tony couldn't cope with.

"Sure, yeah, I think he cooked up half the Tower's kitchen anyway going by the size of the bag he gave Happy, we're going to need another super soldier appetite to get through it all," Tony wasn't sure that he wanted Steve there.

But he wanted Bucky in his life, indefinitely, and Steve came along with Bucky. Bucky needed the both of them, and if he couldn't sit and just have lunch with Steve forana hour maximum then the future wasn't looking too bright for Bucky and himself, because he didn't have the history Bucky and Steve did, he didn't have the friendship, and when things came down to it Tony wasn't under the delusion that it would be him that Bucky chose.

So he would play nice.

"Right ok," Steve nodded looking unsure but going along anyway.

"It's over here," Bucky muttered leading the way, but his eyes were still glued to the pages of the book. "This is helping me remember things better even without BARF, thank you Stevie," He looked up at his friend as they reached where a blanket had already been laid out for them and the cooler was sitting in the center waiting.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" Tony looked up from kicking off his shoes and stepping onto the blanket to see Steve looking more worried than before.

"Sure, it's fine," Tony shrugged sitting down and grabbing the bag eagerly to Bucky's laughter.

Steve sat down and watched as Bucky fought Tony for the bag of food, winning and ignoring Tony cheerfully as he sat pouting at him, and just unpacked the food onto the blanket around them.

"Is that?" Tony suddenly gasped, kneeling up and leaning on Bucky's shoulder making grabby hands for a bowl that Bucky had just placed down. Blinking Steve reached out and snagged the bowl passing it to Tony who let out a happy noise and sat down to peel the lid off of the bowl.

"What is it?" Steve asked curiously.

"Bucky's mac and cheese, it is the best mac and cheese I have tasted," Tony hummed happily spooning great heaps onto his plate.

"You have eaten at all sorts of fancy restaurants, that can not be the best you have tasted," Bucky said and to Steve's amusement his ears were burning red as he finished unpacking the bag.

"It is, it tastes amazing, he won't tell me his secret," Tony huffed. He was talking to Steve but not looking at him, something that made Steve feel even sadder somehow. He didn't think he would miss all that attention focussed on him.

"FRIDAY knows it," Bucky shrugged.

"And the little traitor won't tell me, honestly you two are conspiring all the time now," Tony sniffed, but then he started spooning his mac and cheese into his mouth, making little happy noises as he ate.

The familiarity of it was a slam to the chest for Steve and he found his hands clenching as he listened to Tony.

When they had all been a team and living together, they used to tease Tony about his happy food noises. A lot of people thought that the genius didn't like eating, he loved eating he just often got so wrapped in his own head he forgot to take the time to eat. If you placed something tasty in front of him it would generally disappear in amongst what they had called his happy food noise. Hearing it now, it was like a kick to the gut, something he hadn't realised he had missed, a small simple thing that he hadn't even considered in the list of things that he missed about Tony, but when faced with it…

"Wah?" Tony blinked at him through his mouthful confused. "Dob I hab sobthinb arounb my mouth?" He turned to ask Bucky confused.

"No Doll you're good. Have something to eat Stevie, I didn't slave over a stove at stupid o'clock for you to stare thoughtfully into space," Bucky urged.

"You shouldn't have made such a big deal," Tony huffed glaring balefully at Bucky just as Steve said "Are you not sleeping again?"

"You're both worrywarts, I wanted to get up to have lunch cooked, I will just have an early night," Bucky huffed amused. "And you glare like a kitten," He added tapping Tony's nose gently.

"I do not!" Tony protested.

"Stevie, back me up here!" Bucky turned to Steve who amusingly looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It is a little kitten like," Steve shrugged apologetically at Tony.

"No! It is not, I am fierce," Tony whined.

"Doll, I understand why the Iron man armour has that stern look on it, it's because you can't manage it," Bucky teased. Steve couldn't help himself, he snorted in amusement.

"Don't encourage him, you will make him worse!" Tony wagged his finger at him. "I am scary!"

"When you say that with a whine, you kind of prove my point," Bucky grinned slightly. Steve watched stunned as something that Tony would normally take offence to, was taken in humour, though he was trying hard to keep a petulant look on his face. It seemed however when faced with Bucky's grin, he could not help the answering one of his own.

"You should try this," Tony held out the mac and cheese to Steve, a challenge, an offering. So completely Tony.

"Thank you," Steve quickly took the bowl.

"What else did you draw for me?" Bucky asked Steve reaching for the book again. Steve noted that Tony took a plate and filled it for Bucky while he was distracted with Steve's sketch book.

"Everything that I could remember. Home from when we were kids, school, church, people, a few places we liked to hang out, the training camps, barracks, the camps with the Commandos, all the Commandos…"

"The Commandos...I remember them, but don't, it is frustrating," Bucky sighed.

"It will come back, you have to be patient," Tony said gently. "Steve, where are the pictures of the Commandos?"

It was the first time Steve had completely and totally been directly spoken to by Tony in months, but luckily he had the distraction of Bucky to stop him from doing his normal skill of inserting his foot into his mouth. Instead, he gently pried the sketch book from Bucky's hands and started flicking.

"You sound like my therapist," Bucky sighed.

"She is a very clever lady," Tony shrugged shoving the plate he had filled into Bucky's empty hands instead.

"Yeah, she is," Bucky sighed. "I am lucky Sam suggested her, I should thank him,"

"He said she was good because she was so completely unlike a therapist," Tony snorted.

"Here," Steve held the sketch book up to Bucky with a young face grinning from the page.

Bucky stared at the drawing and both Tony and Steve could see frustration washing across his face like a shadow as his mouth opened but he failed to find the name.

Bucky was doing so much better and healing so well, that sometimes it was easy to forget that he was not fully healed.

"Junior Juniper right? I heard all about him," Tony supplied with a hum, making it seem natural even though all three of them knew he was helping Bucky out.

"Junior, I remember him, worrying about him," Bucky nodded with a small smiled.

"He always complained that we mother henned him too much, especially you," Steve smiled softly.

"I can believe that," Tony huffed amused nudging Bucky's shoulder gently.

"He was the biggest mother hen," Steve nodded, nudging Bucky a little less gently from the other side.

Bucky barked out a laugh, his fingers brushing the drawing on the next page, touching gently on the bowler hat the man was wearing. "Dum Dum complained about it all the time," He said softly.

"Yeah he did," Steve chuckled. "But then he complained about pretty much everything,"

"God, yes, I remember, every little thing all you heard was Dum Dum complaining," Bucky turned to include Tony in the conversation. "Gabe would always be quick to talk him down though, call him on his shit,"

"He was the only one beside you and Peggy that could call him on his shit without receiving a mouthful," Steve snorted.

"Even you?" Tony blinked surprised.

"I was much younger than Dum Dum, if he decided that he wasn't happy with me, or if he thought that I was making the wrong decision he would call me on it," Steve nodded. He and Tony blinked and looked away from the drawings to turn as Bucky started laughing uproariously between them, tilting his head back as he started crying with laughter.

"Buck?" Steve asked confused.

"I just remembered what Dum Dum used to call you when he was pissed," Bucky managed to say between his laughter.

"Oh, Lord," Steve covered his face.

"What did he call him?" Tony asked amused.

"Captain Tight Pants," Bucky snickered.

"He saw me in that damned costume once," Steve whined.

"He knew it pissed you off so he called you it whenever he was annoyed at you," Bucky laughed.

"I know he did it to annoy me, and he did it constantly when he was being pissy," Steve grumbled, but his blue eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Language," Tony found himself saying automatically, before he could even really think about it. When he turned Bucky was looking at him confused and Steve with hope. Not really knowing what to do with Steve and the emotions he was boiling up inside of Tony, he turned to Bucky instead and started telling the story.

* * *

The car ride home had been quiet so far. Tony was working away on his Starkpad, catching up on work that needed doing, and Bucky was quite happy sitting flicking through the sketch book, taking in the pictures and remembering different memories that they pulled from him.

The two of them were pointedly not talking about Steve and the lunch that they had had together, and they were both happy doing that.

"What are you doing for the rest of today?" Bucky asked as they reached the outskirts of New York.

"Hmm, I don't know, I was mainly planning on getting a little more work done and then having a look at Pete's suit," Tony shrugged looking up at Bucky.

"Watch a film with me?" Bucky asked.

"What film?" Tony asked curiously.

"Steve suggested I watch it, King Arthur, made 2004, I was obsessed with the Arthurian legend when I was a kid, used to drag Steve to the library to read everything they had there. I dragged him there a lot as well because it tended to be warmer than home, we would sit in a warm cosy corner with a blanket and read together," Bucky murmured, getting a little lost in the past. He came back however when Tony pressed gently against his side.

"Sounds good to me, we could order pizza in? Save you cooking tonight?" Tony offered.

"Sounds good to me," Bucky teased. Tony huffed and shoved gently at him, but he was relieved. Sometimes Bucky got upset at the suggestion he not cook, sometimes he didn't. It was the difference between a good day and a bad day.

Tony turned back to his tablet and Bucky turned back to his drawings. But he had was feeling quite happy and content, aware of Tony tapping busily away next to him, muttering occasionally as he came across something that annoyed him. He could feel the warmth of his body, and the rumble of the car.

He had spent the afternoon with Steve and Tony, the two most important people in his life.

For the first time in a long time, he thought he felt truly content.

* * *

"FRIDAY, how is Bucky sleeping?" Tony asked concerned. He was worried that the events of the day could have had a negative effect on the man.

"He is sleeping much more peaceful than he has done for a while," FRIDAY answered after a moment.

"Hmm," Tony sighed as he sat back and played with the screwdriver in his hand.

"Boss, you ok?" FRIDAY asked.

"I am guessing that he is so relaxed because he had Steve and I there today, together, he was able to enjoy a day with both his friends,"

"Yourself and Captain Rogers are important to the recovery of Sergeant Barnes, so logicaly spending time with the two of you together would be important to him, yes," FRIDAY offered.

"So, I guess, for Bucky's sake, I should maybe try spending a little more time with Steve as well, with Bucky there!" Tony added quickly as his mind balked at spending time alone with Steve again. Today had...not actually been that bad, but definitely, he was not ready to be alone with Steve without the buffer of Bucky there.

"Perhaps spending time with Captain Rogers with Sergeant Barnes with you could help heal your relationship with the Captain a little," FRIDAY suggested, making him worry that she could read his mind.

"I am not interested in that!" Tony huffed.

"Of course not Boss," FRIDAY trilled brightly.

"I'm not," Tony muttered.

The fact that today had reminded him how much he had missed Steve, missed just being Steve and Tony and not Captain America and Iron Man, had nothing to do with it. Nope. Not at all.

* * *

Steve shoved is arm under his pillow and sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, the sound of the compound washing over him. The compound never slept and his enhanced hearing picked up on most of it, but he was used to all these background noises now.

Tony had soundproofed his bedroom in the Tower though. He had made sure that Steve had one room that not even his hearing could pick up anything, and he had designed it so that Steve could deactivate it if he wanted to. He had taken into consideration both Steve's enhanced hearing and the fact that not hearing everything might not be good for Steve. He had given him the best of both worlds.

Today had been good. It had not started off to the best, he was fairly sure Logan was going to start a fight. But lunch...it had been good. He thought maybe Tony had thawed a little, he had actually spoken to Steve, and yes they had mainly talked with Bucky as he centerpiece but that was good, they had still talked, they had still interacted.

It had given Steve hope that maybe they could repair the damage that had been done, that Tony would give him a chance to fix what he had broken. Repair and improve what they had had before.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Steve stood nervously in the living area of the Tower. Somewhere that once upon a time he had spent hours upon hours talking to the team, reading, drawing, watching films, catching up with the world. That seemed like more lifetimes ago than 1943 though.

He had spent the last week and a half alternating between training, missions and going over - not brooding thank you Sam - this thing with Tony. The whole time they had been at the Tower Tony had either avoided them, or Steve hadn't been able to form the right words when Tony had been there. The day of the meeting a week and a half ago had given him hope though, hope that he could repair what they had had.

Finally, he had given in and come to the Tower, politely asking FRIDAY to let Tony know he was there. He had taken the fact that Tony hadn't revoked his access to the Tower as a good sign, but realistically he knew it was because of Bucky and he wouldn't do that to him.

What he wasn't expecting was for Bucky to stroll into the room first.

"FRIDAY?" Bucky asked.

"I am delaying the Boss," FRIDAY answered him.

"Thank you. So Stevie, watcha here for?" Bucky crossed his flesh and metal arms and shot him a look. He suddenly understood how all those morons that had tried to bully him had felt. And he felt a slight stab that Bucky thought he could be here as a bully.

"I want to apologise to Tony," He said quietly.

"Good," Bucky grinned brightly at him. "You're my oldest friend and I love you, but this is probably your last chance don't fuck it up or hurt him, Stevie, I mean it, I will kick your butt all the way to Brooklyn and back if you do,"

Tony had been sitting happily in his workshop tinkering with a new, lighter arm for Bucky when FRIDAY had spoken.

"Boss?"

"Is it time to get Peter already?" Tony frowned squinting at the clock, he didn't think he had been that lost in his work.

"No, sorry Boss, Captain Rogers is here and had asked if he can speak to you," FRIDAY answered gently.

"Me specifically? Not me and Bucky?" Tony frowned slightly.

"No, just you Boss,"

"Oh, has he said what he is here for?" Tony asked pulling his gloves off and biting his lip.

"No, sorry Boss," FRIDAY apologised.

"No worries sweetheart," Tony sighed and stood, slowly putting away the bits and pieces that were dangerous to leave lying around.

Steve had been on his mind a lot in the last week and a half since the meeting, and he had been bouncing back and forth between going to the compound to speak to Steve, but of course, the other man had beaten him to it.

He had probably come to the same conclusion as Tony, that them getting on was better for Bucky so they would have to make more of an effort. A small part of him that hadn't been crushed by Obie, by Howard and Maria, whispered that that wasn't why he wanted to try and be better with Steve, and it wasn't why he wanted Steve to try with him, but he pointedly ignored it as he strode to the elevator.

The first morning after his realisation that he was going to have to get on with Steve again for Bucky's sake, to try harder, he had tried to avoid Bucky, feeling all sorts of confused and guilty and angry and annoyed. But of course, Supersoldier/spy. Bucky had tracked him down in under 5 minutes. To Tony's bemusement, Bucky had just stepped into his walk-in wardrobe, sat down next to him and held out the bowl of porridge, no judgment on his face.

They had sat for a few beats and then Bucky had pulled his slightly beaten up book from his pocket, opened it to the marked page and started reading to Tony, taking up from where they left off.

"The Council of Elrond…"

Tony started eating while listening to the soft rumble of Bucky's voice, and before long found himself leaning against the warm strength of the other man, letting his words wash over him.

They didn't make it far that day. Turns out when Tony has a not great day, it impacted on Bucky as well and he alternated between hovering and needing to check Tony was secure. He had patrolled the outskirts of the room, before getting onto the bed with Tony, both of them dress in sweats and hoodies - Dumm-E had been trusted to fetch Bucky's as the man seemed unwilling to leave his side.

He had been a little stunned to realise how much his mood could affect Bucky's. It wasn't anything particularly negative if it had been Tony would have done something about it, it just seemed to make the soldier fuss more and hover over him, torn between mother-henning him and protecting him.

He had, he was embarrassed to admit, enjoyed the attention, snuggling into Bucky's side as they watched films, demanding that Bucky read more of their book to him, and generally allowed and enjoyed Bucky hovering over him. It had only improved when Peter had appeared and been summoned up as well, standing in the bedroom looking at the pillow and blanket nest Tony had created for a few seconds before kicking his shoes off and throwing himself into the nest. The three of them had watched The Fellowship of the Ring and The Two Towers - extended editions of course - late into the night before falling asleep together, Bucky spooned behind Tony, Peter at his front wrapped happily into a tight hug.

Having Pete there had been just what he needed. He knew a lot of people who knew about his relationship with Peter were baffled by it, and a lot more were shocked that he was actually an ok parental figure. He found with the kid though all those instincts seemed to come naturally, and with the kid in his life and his responsibility all the fears that he would turn into Howard had to be lived out and to his relief be proven wrong. He loved the kid, and with every day that passed, he loved him more and more like he was his own. The other kids were special and he cared about them a lot, but more like nieces and nephews, Peter was his.

Lying there with Bucky's big, muscled warm body behind him, his metal arm wrapped firmly around his waist and his warm breath puffing against the back of Tony's neck muttering every now and then in Russian in his sleep and with Peter pressed warmly and safely into his arms, drooling slightly and snuffling, with his hair tickling Tony's nose, but here and with him. The two people who were becoming the most important people in his life...who were the most important people in his life. Lying there like that, that was heaven.

Pulling his mind from that night Tony was aware that the elevator was going slower than normal. He frowned slightly, but his mind was distracted with the impending conversation with Steve. It was silly but every time Bucky went to see Steve, every time Tony had to see Steve he was waiting for the Captain to tell him that he was taking his best friend home with him, and that would be that, he would lose Bucky. It was stupid because bucky liked it here and was settled, he was doing well, he wasn't an object Steve wouldn't be able to just come collect him like he was a puppy. But the fear was there.

He frowned deeper when he approached the living room and heard Bucky's voice, FRIDAY had said Steve had asked for only him.

"...my oldest friend and I love you, but this is probably your last chance don't fuck it up or hurt him Stevie, I mean it, I will kick your butt all the way to Brooklyn and back if you do,"

Tony halted in the doorway, his heart beating faster and his eyes wide. Bucky was...protecting him from Steve, he was threatening Steve for him. His heart beat faster again.

"I'm not going to waste the chance, I don't deserve that chance I know that, but Tony seems willing to give it to me now. I want...I just want to talk to him Buck," Steve sounded hurt, broken, sad in a way that Tony had not expected, and it just went to show how distracted he was that he had not heard Tony approach.

"Good," Bucky said firmly. And he decided that was his moment to enter.

"Hey," He waved unsurely as he stepped into the room and fought the urge to yank all these shields around him as both men turned to him, asshole Tony was the last thing that was needed right now, especially with Steve giving him the puppy dog eyes and looking like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I will leave you two to it. I will be right in the kitchen if you need me," That was said the both of them, clearly ready to act as a referee if needed. He looked between the two of them and gave a sharp nod before turning and leaving.

Leaving the two of them standing there awkwardly.

"Shall we...sit?" Tony asked uncomfortably motioning to the sofa both of them had sat on more times than they could count, sat on it together more times than they could count.

The two of them perched side by side, sitting as they would on a bed of nails, looking out over the New York skyline.

"Not the perfect soldier, but a good man," Steve said softly startling Tony from his intent perusal of the view.

"What?" Tony blinked turning to look at him.

"Erskine said that to me, the night before the procedure that made me this. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man. It was why he chose me, because he believed his serum brought out in people what was already there. Good becomes great, bad becomes worse he said. He chose me because he thought I was a good man," Steve smiled sadly.

"You are a good man," Tony frowned seeing the expression on Steve's face.

"I don't think so, not anymore, I think I forgot that being a good man was more important than being a perfect soldier somewhere along the way," Steve frowned down at his hands.

"Steve,"

"No, I need to…." Steve reached up and rubbed his chest. Tony knew straight away what he was thinking back to, when Howard was drunk he often told Tony about the day he helped create Captain America, his greatest creation, when he was really drunk he would tell Tony about Erskine's assassination. He had heard how the man had reached up to tap Steve's chest in his dying moment to remind Steve why he had been chosen a hundred times or more.

Tony sucked in a breath and reached out, pressing his hand to the warm skin of Steve's chest, meeting blue eyes when they turned to him shocked and confused. "Ok,"

"When I woke up I was so confused and lost, nothing made sense at all. My life for years had been fighting a war that was suddenly over for me, I woke up and the war was done, and I...didn't know what to be anymore. All I had was the soldier,"

"That isn't all you are Steve," Tony said gently.

"It's all that I know how to be Tony, it's all I know what to be, especially here in this time," Steve frowned. "I...forgot how to be a good man and not just the soldier, I clung to the Soldier because...I felt like I had nothing else,"

"Steve,"

"I'm sorry,"

"That is all I needed to hear," Tony closed his eyes and dropped his head, but he could feel shocked blue eyes drilling into the side of his head.

"What?" Steve finally asked.

"It's going to take time to really trust you outside of the Avengers again Steve, on a personal level, you really hurt me and you took it way too far, but I understand why you did it and that is what hurts the most," Tony opened his eyes and turned to look at Steve with eyes so hurt and so wounded Steve felt like a punch. "I would have understood Steve, why couldn't you just trust me, why couldn't you…" Tony dropped his head and stared at his clenched hands.

"It wasn't about not trusting you Tony, it was about not hurting you," Steve scrubbed his hand through his golden blond hair in frustration.

"I would have helped you," Tony said softly.

"I know you would have, I know that if I had come to you and explained, showed you the evidence and told you what had happened to Bucky, I know you would have helped me. And I didn't want to make you help me with that, I wanted to keep you away from the reality of what happened, I wanted to...protect you from the truth," Steve drooped. "It was stupid,"

"Yeah, it was. But it is a better reason that what I was imagining," Tony sighed. "All I wanted was an apology, Steve, that was it,"

"I am sorry Tony, so sorry, I was a coward. I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to have to sit there and tell you what happened. I didn't want to tell you about Bucky. I was such a coward, I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want it to be me that told you so I took the cowards way out and just didn't tell you,"

"Hey, that's enough," Tony nudged him, rubbing his hand across his face. "I don't want groveling Steve, just an apology, and you have given me that,"

"I will be better, I promise," Steve said earnestly.

"Just be you Steve, that is all I have ever wanted," Tony shook his head standing. "I need to go and get the kid from school, I will be late if I don't leave soon," He said checking the time on his watch.

"Are you both coming back?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Yeah, he's camping out here tonight, Bucky is making a big dinner, enough for one extra," Tony didn't turn to face him as he pulled his jacket on and picked up his keys, but Steve could see the tense nervousness in him.

"That sounds real good to me," Steve grinned. "Tony?"

"Yeah?" Tony turned to smile at him.

"I'm shy," Stebe blurted out.

"Pardon?" Tony blinked at him confused.

"The real Steve, I'm shy. I can pretend, and when I need to be Captain America I have all the confidence I need. But the real me, I am shy," Steve shrugged.

"Ok,"

"No one ever really wanted to talk to me, I was the sick kid, the short kid, the kid that wasn't really going anywhere. Men, women, no one except Bucky really bothered with me. So, I didn't really know how to talk to people. It was...easy to become Captain America, to be him and be someone else, be confident. But, even now, when I speak and people listen, little sick Steve from Brooklyn who most people wouldn't even look at, he's still shocked,"

"Thank you," Tony smiled softly.

"See you when you get back," Steve waved. He watched Tony disappear down into the garage to go get Peter, and then he turned to head to the kitchen to find Bucky, only to find him standing in the doorway.

Taking a breath Steve sat on the sofa and watched his oldest friend walk over, not able to read what he thought about the conversation he had clearly been listening to from his face.

"Well that went well," Bucky smiled flopping down next to Steve.

"Least he didn't try and shoot me," Steve snorted letting out a soft breath. If Bucky thought he did ok, he must have done.

"Yup, you're making progress! Peggy would be proud, you actually spoke properly to him," Bucky patted Steve on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you Punk,"

"Did….did you hear it all?" Steve asked, his shoulders drooping.

"Yeah, I did. You know you're more than a soldier Steve?" Bucky asked and then frowned when Steve shrugged.

"I ain't got anything else Buck, and Erskine died for me to be this, I gave up a life with Peggy to be this, I can't waste it,"

"It's not wasting it to live your life Steve. Damn it don't you think you have given enough? 70 years of your life, a life with Peggy. No one, definitely not Erskine and Peggy would blame you for having a life as well. Doll, you have given up everything, no one could blame you finding a little happiness. Otherwise, what is the point of it all. What are you going to do, keep fighting until it is one fight too many? One enemy too big? When you look back what are you going to remember? A war long won, people long dead? There are people for you here and now, there is a life for you here and now. Find something else, take art lessons, architecture always took your fancy, learn it! Help Tony design a prettier Tower next time considering this one offends your delicate sensibilities. Work at a goddamn dog shelter if that is what makes you happy Steve,"

* * *

"Hey Cap," Rhodey sat down opposite Steve. The blonde looked up, a huge bite of toast in his mouth as he took in the smirk that the Colonel. "How are you doing?"

"I'b finb," Steve managed to mutter through his mouthful.

"Good good. Believe you had a little chat and then supper with Tony and Bucky last night,"

"Yes I did," Steve nodded. It hadn't really been a question but Rhodey seemed to be waiting for a response.

"Good good," Rhodey hummed.

"Is there anything that I can help you with Colonel?" Steve asked uncomfortably after Rhodey just sat there staring at him for a good few minutes.

"I've known Tony a long time," Rhodey said.

"Yes," Steve again found himself having to respond when Rhodey just sat staring. Steve wasn't even sure that he was blinking.

"Since he was a too young kid in college. We lucky got roomed together. This kid appeared in the room, all innocence and naivety despite how much shit he got at home,"

"Right," Steve nodded.

"Lot of people tried to take advantage of him. It became clear to me one thing about Tony,"

"What was that?" Steve asked when Rhodey paused again.

"He's too quick to forgive. Despite what a lot of people think he has a big heart, forgives people far too quickly and far too easily. If he says he's forgiven you, that's pretty much it done, he will forgive, just like that. No matter how hurt he was. No matter how in the wrong the other person was, all they need to do is apologise and Tony forgives,"

"I…"

"I made myself a role very quickly in Tony's life," Rhodey interrupted. His face didn't move but he suddenly seemed a lot more menacing.

"What's that?" Steve gulped.

"The people Tony forgives, I keep an eye on, I watch out and I make sure that they truly earn back the forgiveness that he so easily gives, I make sure that they understand just how lucky they really are," Rhodey leaned forward slightly and Steve gulped again.

"What...what about you? Bucky said he had to have words with you and Pepper," Steve stammered, he thought Rhodes was about to shoot him in the face, but then the man nodded.

"Yeah he did, and I know that he got a bit of history from you and worked out that Pep and I had fallen into the trap of forgetting Tony's pleasing streak ourselves, the same one that we try hard to protect him against other people taking advantage of it," Rhodey agreed. "It's good to know someone else is watching his back, even for us,"

"Yes," Seemed the right response to Steve.

"But, back on track. I have always watched Tony and protected him from those that could hurt him again," Rhodey smiled, and suddenly seemed to have a lot more teeth than normal.

"I understand, if I hurt him again, you will hurt me, and I would deserve it, I wouldn't fight back I promise," Steve nodded.

"Oh, no Captain you misunderstand me. You really hurt him. You lied to him, betrayed him, do you know he questioned whether you had actually ever been his friend at all or whether you had just been using him all along, a lot of very long nights and upset phone calls from him talking him around that one. And not just about you, you dragged others that he had come to love and care for into it, you made him doubt every single interaction that he had had with them over the years as well, made him doubt his friendship with Bruce, Vision, me, made him wonder what people wanted from him. Made him ask what was wrong with him that people he couldn't keep friends. There were a lot of very upset calls and visits, and if it wasn't for Peter…" Rhodey trailed off there and met Steve's blue eyes.

"I am sorry, really sorry, I never...I never wanted Tony to feel like that. Never. And I won't make him feel like that again, I promise," Steve's chest was aching with the image that Rhodey was painting, imagining Tony going over every interaction that he had had with the team and imagining it as something different from what it had actually been. Casting a different shadow over every conversation, every joke, every team night.

The problem with Tony's genius was an overactive imagination and over thinking everything on a normal level. Add in what he now understood Howard had done to Tony after Bucky's talk, and it was no shock that Tony was so emotionally vulnerable. He could imagine how Tony had remembered himself in all those moments and found himself wanting and not them, how he had created shadows on their best moments. And Steve had caused all that.

Captain America nearly shot through the roof when Rhodey moved so fast Steve would have sworn he had abilities, standing and slamming his hands down onto the table in front of Steve, getting into his face with a deadly glare.

"I won't hurt you, Captain, I will destroy you, I will find the deepest, darkest, emptiest sea and I will dump you into it, and I will make sure that this time you don't wake up. You ever hurt him like that again and you won't have time to regret it. Understood?" Rhodey growled.

"Understood," Steve squeaked nodding quickly, suddenly feeling like pre-serum Steve again. He could see that Rhodey was completely serious.

"Good talk," Rhodey nodded and picked up the second slice of Steve's toast before strolling away crunching happily, leave the Captain sitting staring at the wall and blinking rapidly.

"You ok Cap?" Natasha asked, suddenly sitting in the seat Rhodey had vacated...who knew how long before.

"What? Yes! No! Yes! I am...Nothing happened," Steve stammered.

"Woah, what happened?" Clint frowned sitting next to Natasha.

"Oh," Natasha suddenly nodded. "Rhodey,"

"Oooo, you alright there Cap?" Clint said with complete understanding.

"You too?" Steve asked the two of them.

"Yeah, he got me after my stint as Natalia, not even sure how he managed to track me down, but he actually did, and he warned me about ever lying and tricking Tony like that again. He was particularly pissed because he hadn't realised what was going on with Tony, he actually managed to scare me," Natasha said sounding impressed.

"Caught me the week we moved back into the Tower. He's been making his way around all of us. Think Scott shrank himself accidentally so Rhodes put a glass over him," Clint snorted. "Scary guy when he is all protective,"

"He's not just words either," Sam said sitting on Steve's other side. The three of them rose an eyebrow at Steve when he actually startled. "What the hell did he say to you?"

"I…" Steve shook his head. "What do you mean, not just words?"

"I heard from one of the Agents here that worked from the Tower Rhodey threatened one of the Agents that had been sniffing around Tony and had hurt him badly. Some guy called Ward. He apologised and Tony took him back. Whatever he did after must have been bad, Rhodey threw him through a window, on the third floor! Just brushed off his hands, smiled at the people standing around and walked away!"

"That has to be rumour," Natasha shook her head.

"There is video evidence. It is on the SHIELD system as proof of why not to hurt Tony or piss off Rhodey," Sam shook his head.

"You saw the video?" Steve asked.

"Yup! Was pretty impressive I have to admit. Just strolled up to this guy, says something to him, then the next thing he is grabbing him, swinging him around and smash! Through the glass, the dickhead goes,"

"But...he's so polite and…"

"Always the quiet ones Steve, always the quiet ones,"

* * *

Tony walked into the kitchen and then paused and took a few steps back so that he could see the counter clearly again. No, he had not been mistaken, that was definitely a flash of blonde hair and not the normal brunette that he was used to. Also, Steve was minus a man bun, but there was definitely a beard growing that he hadn't noticed before.

Huh. It suited Steve actually, it made him a little less Mr America and more...well Steve.

Although back on tangent, for some reason Steve was here, in the Tower, when Tony knew Bucky was away at his therapy session, cooking. And instead of giving Tony the pleading puppy dog eyes that he had gotten used to over the last few months, he was now standing there looking like a determined puppy who had a new toy but wasn't sure he was allowed to play with it.

"Hi," Tony blinked watching Cap standing there clutching the Hulk fist oven gloves that Natasha had made for Tony and squirming slightly.

"Hi," Steve shuffled a little and then motioned to the side. "I was making supper,"

"I can see that," Tony nodded stepping a little closer. "Erm...good to see you," He said and then grimaced. After their talk the other day Tony had brought Peter back for supper and luckily the verbal diarrhea the kid possessed and excitement about what happened to him that day in school had covered the awkwardness of him and Steve not really knowing how to speak to each other now.

"You too," Steve nodded. "I wanted...I wanted to surprise you and Buck, I didn't think you would be up for a little while. I was getting to know FRIDAY," Steve motioned to the ceiling.

"I am talking Captain Rogers through his recipe. He seemed to only know how to cook by boiling everything," FRIDAY chirped.

"You are a helpful girl," Tony complimented her absently. "You wanted to cook for us?"

"Well Buck has his therapy and you're working hard, I haven't really had anything much to do recently, so I thought…" Steve motioned absently to the counter.

"I had to take a break, my eyes were crossing," Tony shrugged and drifted closer.

"FRIDAY is nice," Steve blurted out. "She wouldn't really talk to me when we were living here,"

"That is because you were a di…"

"FRIDAY! Language!" Tony spluttered actually turning red. When he looked up Steve to his relief and confusion was smiling.

"Not untrue. We have been getting to know each other," Steve chuckled.

"She is a cheeky madame," Tony huffed wandering over to the fridge and pulling out a can of pop.

"I learnt from the best," FRIDAY said dryly. Steve snorted with amusement and then froze, looking at Tony unsurely, clearly not wanting him to misunderstanding his amusement.

"You can laugh Steve. I told you, one apology is all I needed," Tony took a breath and gently nudged their shoulders together on his way passed for a glass. He could see Steve thinking something over and so gave him the time.

"I am less worried about you and more worried about Rhodey," Steve snorted stepping back up to the stove.

"Rhodey? My honeybear, why?" Tony asked confusedly.

"Only you would be able to call that guy honeybear," Steve shook his head. Tony hopped up onto the counter frowning in confusion at the way Steve had said 'that guy' with a bit of fear and a bit of respect.

"What about him? Rhodey is a big softy,"

"Oh my Lord, you don't know do you?" Steve spun around to face him.

"Know what? And what does this have to do with me forgiving him?" Tony blinked big brown eyes at him and Steve just cracked up. Full on belly laughter erupted from him as he bent over to rest his hands on his knees.

"You know what, never mind, just...that guy really has your back," Steve managed to say as his laughter died down.

"Of course he does," Tony nodded, but he was still feeling pretty confused. "What you cooking?"

"Shepherds pie, a lot of it," Steve hummed. "Will Peter be here?"

"No, he won't come over on Bucky's therapy day unless he really needs something, or Bucky calls on his way home. He knows Bucky doesn't like being crowded on those days,"

"Do you think he will be ok with me being here?" Steve frowned, clearly not having thought about that.

"Steve. I think you're the exception to rule," Tony snorted. "It might do him good to have you here. He has unlocked a lot more memories since the drawings you gave him. It has really helped,"

"Good," Steve nodded and then did something complicated with his face that Tony couldn't translate. Before he could ask what was going on Steve looked up and spoke again. "I have started therapy myself, with Bucky's therapist,"

"Oh, right...that's good," Tony blinked.

"I...Bucky spoke to me about it and...well I have been so busy racing to catch up with everything here that I didn't take time to look back, and well he pointed out that isn't really healthy. When I woke up in that room, I knew something was wrong, I knew everything was wrong. And then I was standing in the middle of Times Square and Fury is telling me that I've slept for 70 years,"

"That… I can't even imagine how that would have felt," Tony admitted. Steve drifted a little closer, leaning his hip against the counter near Tony's leg. He crossed his arms defensively, and Tony would have told him that he didn't have to do this, he didn't have to share this with him if he didn't want to, but meeting Steve's eyes he realised it wasn't him he was being defensive with, it was the world, the memories and the hurt. He seemed to want to tell Tony this.

"I lost everyone. In that moment, I realised, everyone was gone. I crashed that plane not knowing if they all made it through the fight, not knowing who was alive and who wasn't, and then I woke up and...they were all gone, all of them. I...I tracked down their families, their kids and grandkids and, their grandkids aren't much younger than I am, and that just…"

Tony reached out and took Steve's hand, no matter how difficult things still were between them and how much they had to heal, seeing him so distressed hurt Tony. He squeezed gently as Steve took a few deep breaths.

"Waking up in a new time, in a new world, that was...hard. But losing everyone I cared about in a split second. I fought at the sides of those men, they had my back and I had theirs, we were a family, my brothers and...then they were gone,"

Tony closed his eyes and imagined waking up to find out he was seventy years in the future, woke up to find that the Avengers were all gone, the Young Avengers, the XMen, worse Peter, Bucky, Pepper, Happy. Even Fury.

"Bucky. It has only been a few years for me. Since he fell. It's been 70 years to the world, even he has a few more decades of memory that he is gaining back when Hydra had him out of kryo. To me, when I saw him there during that fight, it had only been a few years since I couldn't save him the first time,"

"He doesn't blame you Steve," Tony opened his eyes.

"I blame myself though. Should have been better, should have been faster, should have looked for him, for what I thought to be his body," Steve shook his head.

"Steve, you can't take the weight of the world on your shoulders. You're not all seeing all knowing. You're human. It was not your fault," Tony shook his head.

"I just...I thought I had a grip on everything, but I realised that I still feel so lost," Steve sighed tiredly.

"You have a home Steve, here, in this time, you have a home," Tony said firmly.

"A room in the compound, I don't have anything that can't fit into a duffle bag Tony, and even that I can do without any of it, very little of it has sentimental value. I didn't realise I was doing it until I spoke to the therapist, but I was trying hard to not get attached to this time. I have people I care about, but they're the only thing that ties me to this time, and that terrifies me, the thoughts of losing any of you," Steve shuddered slightly, closing his eyes tightly.

"Steve you have a home here," Tony said softly.

"What?" Steve opened his eyes confusedly.

"Your rooms, they're still here, they always will be. No matter how angry I am at you, or how hurt, I couldn't….I thought about it. But I couldn't do it. And things, things are easy to collect, cheap or expensive," Tony smiled.

"Thank you, I don't...I never thanked you, not properly for everything that you have done for me, to help me settle into this time. I never did and you're still doing it," Tony started when earnest blue eyes met his. "Thank you Tony, I really appreciate everything that you have done for me. You're a good friend,"

"I...no one has ever said that before," Tony said softly. Steve gently squeezed the hand still in his and smiled shyly at Tony.

"You're an amazing friend, and not because you give things to us, or because you foot the bill. Because you care, because you will always go that extra mile for someone you care about, because you have a big heart,"

Tony didn't know how long he had wanted to hear those words. How much he had wanted to hear someone say them. And here was Steve, someone he had been sure he would never be able to have a friendship with again, being the one to tell him.

He felt a little stupid that simple words made it so easy for him to forgive Steve, he hated a little bit that he was so easy. But he couldn't stop himself from reaching forward and yanking Steve into a tight hug.

Steve floundered a little before he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and rested his chin on his head, pulling him gently closer and hugging him firmly.

"You're both idiots," Bucky snorted walking in and making his way to the oven. Tony and Steve blinked shocked at him, their arms still around the other as they watched him fish the shepherd's pie from the oven, the mash a little over crispy.

"Hey!" Tony smiled.

"It's good to see the two of you playing well. And cooking for us Stevie, we're honoured," Bucky smiled at them. It was a little thin, a little stretched. But it was there.

"Hey! I could have cooked!" Tony protested.

"Tones, if you had cooked there would be no kitchen left and you would be trying to blame it on an alien invasion," Bucky snorted grabbing three plates and started dishing up the meal. Two of the plates significantly fuller than the third.

"Hey! That was one time! When will you let it go," Tony pouted, slowly withdrawing his arms from around Steve, though the Cap didn't step away from standing directly in front of him as he looked between the two of them amused.

"It was three in the morning and FRIDAY woke me up in a panic to come help you put it out," Bucky snorted. "I'm not letting it go,"

"There could have been an attack," Tony pouted.

"Ah ha, you keep telling yourself that Doll. They also left behind the charred remains of the leftovers you tried to microwave for twenty minutes did they?"

"They got hungry while trying to take over?" Tony offered but he couldn't keep a straight face for very long.

"You two going to join me for supper or you going to carry on snuggling there?" Bucky asked sitting at the table.

"We're not snuggling!" Steve and Tony spluttered simultaneously. Red-faced they hurried over to the table and sat down with Bucky grinning at them.

* * *

"What...the...fuc…."

"Language Peter!" Tony scolded.

"Did you really just say…." Steve snorted.

"He's a minor, he shouldn't be swearing," Tony huffed into the comms, glad for the Iron Man armour so they wouldn't know that he was blushing.

"I'm not a kid," Peter whined.

"Yes you are, I am ignoring the fact that you're here right now, but don't think we won't be talking about this later kid," Tony snorted taking to the air.

"But...science is boring anyway, I know it all!" Peter groaned.

"Doesn't mean it isn't important for you to be there and that you shouldn't skip!" Tony scolded.

"Could we stop lecturing the kid and focus on the fact someone has just ruined Bambi for me please!" Clint snorted.

The others looked back to the...things that they were fighting.

"Seriously, this is what they're coming up with now?!" Tony groaned. "This has to be Hammer!"

Running around Central Park were a herd of killer robot deer. They were a shining metal colour as they galloped around the park, their metal antlers sharpened to a deadly point that had already hurt a good few civilians. But still…

"He didn't even make them giant killer deer, they're normal sized!" Clint whined, firing at several of them.

"Tony? Steve?" Bucky's voice filtered over the coms.

"Bucky?" Tony blinked.

"Buck? Everything ok?" Steve asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just watching TV, and...are you guys really fighting robot deer?" He asked casually. Tony and Steve both narrowed their eyes at the snort he couldn't hide at the end of the question.

"Yes, they're very strong and have razor sharp antlers," Tony huffed.

"They're not even giant," Bucky snorted.

"Thank you!" Clint cheered.

"You do realise Peter is currently riding one right?" Bucky snickered.

"Peter! Get off the killer Bambi!" Tony scolded.

"Aww but it's fun!"

"You guys look ridiculous!" Bucky started laughing.

"Hahaha Buckero!" Tony rolled his eyes blasting several deer with one repulsor blast.

"You guys aren't going to be happy, we just found out the name of the guy who released these things. SHIELD just arrested him, Coulson called and gave me some info," Rhodey called from the sky.

"Go on, it can't get worse," Natasha sighed as she lazily fired her window bites at their 'attackers'.

"Ok. Deer John,"

There was a pause and then a collection of groans filled the comms, including from Bucky who was still on the line.

"You have to be kidding me!" Sam snorted firing at the deer.

"This is just...I mean come on!" Tony grumbled.

"We're Avengers, that means fighting against anything that could endanger the lives of the innocent and the vulnerable!" Steve said in full on Captain America voice. It might have worked if Bucky hadn't added on "Against deadly killer robot Bambi!"

"Sergeant Barnes!" Rhodey scolded, but they could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Whoever kills the most chooses the pizza for the next week," Steve muttered.

"Woo hoo! Pineapple and ham!" Clint cheered suddenly finding a burst of energy.

"Meat Feast!" Sam challenged sweeping down and taking out a dozen of the deer with his wings.

"Chicken and cheese with sweetcorn!" Natasha punched her way through two deer at once.

"You're all disgusting," Tony sighed.

"God help me," Steve muttered.

"Tony, win it for us!" Bucky cheered down the line.

"Sergeant Barnes! Get off the line, it's supposed to be a secured line!" Rhodey scolded.

"Oops, have fun deers," Bucky snickered before his line went silent.

"Fairly sure Tony and Steve are his deers," Clint teased.

Tony snorted as he landed and fired at the deer surrounding him, but inside the suit, he was smiling happily. This, this was familiar and this was home. Maybe, maybe his family weren't lost to him.

* * *

Steve walked into his room at the compound tiredly, rubbing his hand through his blonde hair and stifling a yawn. It had been a bloody long day, the battle while amusing had been weird and tiring equally, and Carole had dragged him into the debriefing with Fury. Which meant he had missed Tony, he would be back at the Tower with Bucky.

He had been tempted to go over, but he was too tired, maybe he could try and make it for breakfast? Tony seemed happy with his presence in the Tower, well, ok with his presence? A little bit more than ok? He wasn't upset Steve was there.

He dropped his shield on the bed and turned to start yanking his uniform off, only to pause and stare.

There on his wall was a round metal disk in the same style as his shield, and mounted to it was one of the robotic stag heads. When he looked closer he noticed etched into the metalwork of the disk were the words 'Property of Steven Grant Rogers'.

Stepping even closer his heart clenched when he saw the etching that sat between the antlers of the stag, the sharp edges clearly having been filed down, there etched in perfect detail was a picture of original Avengers team, the six of them sitting around a table looking as though they were in the middle of laughing and talking to each other, one of so many mornings that he now missed with an ache.

Steve's mind jumped to that evening a week ago where he had stood in the kitchen of the Tower and admitted to Tony that he felt he didn't have anything here in this time. There was only one person that could have done this.

Steve felt his heart swell and start beating a little faster. Tony must have run around like a madman putting this together for him before he and Carole got out of the debrief. He covered his mouth and felt the wide smile there.

Maybe he could stop by Tony's favourite cafe on the way tomorrow and pick up his favourite pancakes.

If he went to sleep that night lying on his side so that he could see the stag head, well that was no one's business but his own.


	5. Chapter 5

"I got in!" Steve raced out the elevator and into the kitchen, only to pause at the sight that met him. Bucky paused and turned to look at him surprised, Tony was over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and turned to crane over Bucky's shoulder to see Steve.

"Cap! Helb! Kibnab! Helb!" He shouted, starting to wriggle in Bucky's grip, completely ineffectively, but he was giving it a good go.

"It is not kidnapping you to try and get you to sit still and have some breakfast so you can take some medication," Bucky groused turning and stomping toward the kitchen, leaving Steve to trail after them.

"I'b finb!" Tony waved his hands in exasperation from where he was dangling over Bucky's shoulder.

"You're sick?" Steve frowned concernedly taking in Tony's voice.

"No!"

"Yes!" Bucky growled.

"I hab a slight temberature bat's all!" Tony huffed.

"And sneezing, and a cough, and it is not a slight temperature! You also have a headache that could turn into a migraine, not too mention how stuffed up you are, listen to your voice," Bucky gently set Tony onto a stool in the kitchen and glared at Tony mulishly.

"If anyone can recognise the signs of cold or flu at a glance it is this guy," Steve hummed stepping next to Bucky and looking at Tony concerned. He was flushed and shivery, his eyes had a sheen over them and were narrowed slightly in a way that indicated a headache. "FRIDAY, could you do the thing with the windows to make the room darker please," Steve requested.

"Of course Captain," FRIDAY sounded amused but she did dim the lights, as Tony snickered at him.

"Ib Ok!" Tony huffed and then sneezed loudly. Bucky sighed as he watched Tony wince in pain and then wince again as he sniffed.

"If you move I will hunt you down and tie you up!" Bucky warned.

"Youb subbosed to be looking after be, not threatening be!" Tony protested as Bucky moved to the first aid cabnet. "Et tu Cabtain?" He pouted when Steve moved to stand in front of him when he tried to make his escape.

"You can't go anywhere," Steve crossed his arms and looked at Tony intently.

"Cabtain Ib FINB!" Tony huffed frustrated.

"When you stop calling me CaBtain I will let you go," Steve snorted.

"Ok, here we have cold and flu tablets, some cough syrup, I want to take your temperature and then you're going to drink some honey and lemon tea," Bucky muttered coming back over. "I also have some orange juice, and FRIDAY is getting soup from the cafe down the road,"

"You don't neeb to bake sub a fuss!" Tony huffed. But he took the tablets and the juice Bucky held out to him with a glare.

"Temperature!" Bucky held the thermometer up.

"Ooo binby, where are you planning on sticking that?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Bucky, but the two Super Soldiers just blinked at him.

"Binby? I...Is that a reference?" Steve looked to Bucky who shrugged.

"Not one I've come across," Bucky shook his head.

"No! Binby! Bin….by! BinBy! Oh for…." Tony dug out his phone and typed the word in sharply before holding it up to them.

"Oh! Kinky!" Steve said brightly before promptly blushing a little.

"Open wide….with your mouth, stop trying to make him blush more," Bucky scolded Tony as an evil smirk crossed his face. "Honestly Stevie, I can't believe you're still blushing after all this time, and with how innocent you are not,"

"Whab bo yob beab bob ibbobent?" Tony mumbled through his stuffy nose and the thermometer in his mouth.

"The stories that this guy heard in the field? Surrounded by hundreds of soldiers, not to mention the fantasies he had...he used to draw some pictures for us all to keep up going on the long cold nights, for any taste, male or female," Bucky smirked. He just managed to catch the thermometer as it fell out of Tony's mouth.

"Bub….yob us bease yob!" Tony spluttered.

"It amused me to realise how much of a shrinking violet you guys all thought I was. Especially Natasha stopping you all from 'corrupting' me," Steve snickered.

"Yob...yob…." Bucky took advantage of Tony's spluttering to shove the thermometer back into his mouth. Tony let out a frustrated huff but settled for just glaring at Bucky huffily. He blinked when Steve reached out and touched his forehead.

"He's really hot,"

"Too hot," Bucky nodded.

"Do we have everything that we need here?" Steve frowned looking at the medications Bucky had laid out on the counter.

"Mm…" Tony started to speak only for Bucky to glare at him.

"Not till after the thermometer is done!" He warmed before turning back to Steve. "I….don't know, it has changed a lot since I was stealing medicines for you Punk," Bucky sighed also peering down at the medicines.

"Mmm…."

"Thermometer!" Steve and Bucky both scolded. Tony pouted behind the thermometer and sank back into his seat.

"May I suggest Sirs that one of you go to the pharmacy three blocks over," FRIDAY spoke from the ceiling.

"That's a good idea! I will go, my bike is here," Steve nodded grabbing his keys.

"Mmm…"

"Thermometer," FRIDAY, Bucky and Steve scolded.

"Hmmph!" Tony scowled at the two of them and the nearby camera.

"I will be back as quick as I can," Steve said before jogging out.

"Take a hat and put your hood up!" Bucky shouted after him, he tilted his head and nodded showing he had received a response, bloody super hearing.

"Mmmddjiodjisa!" Tony grumbled from behind the thermometer, glaring weakly at Bucky.

"Don't give me that look sweetheart, you aint well, end of story. I have already told Pepper she is going to have to move your meetings for the next few days," Bucky grumbled to himself grabbing a blanket and throwing it around Tony.

The genius wanted to complain, but he was feeling cold, so he just took the end and wrapped it around himself before settling to pout and glare at Bucky around the thermometer until it beep.

"Geez Tony," Bucky sighed seeing it.

"Sorry," Tony hunched a little in on himself feeling miserable and pathetic.

"Hey, hey no! I'm not mad at you, you know I like looking after you, this just gives me more of a chance to fuss over you, but your temperature is really high, you must have been feeling ill for a few days Tony," Bucky wrapped Tony in a gentle hug.

"A little bit," Tony muttered into Bucky's shoulder, snuggling closer to his warmth.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Bucky scolded gently, hugging him a little tighter.

"Howard never liked me admitting I was ill, said Stark men weren't weak. You read my file, I didn't admit to anyone when I thought I was dying of palladium poisoning, it didn't occur to me, I wouldn't think anything about a cold," Tony muttered. He squeaked when Bucky squeezed too tightly, using super strength. "Too tight, too tight,"

"Sorry, sorry, I just! I hate the thought of you going through that by yourself," Bucky scowled even as he gently brushed Tony's back in apology.

"I…." Tony blinked at him, his expression confused.

"I want to look after you Tony," Bucky wasn't sure how many times he had reminded Tony about this, he wasn't sure how many times he had had to tell him this was something that he wanted to do, he wasn't sure how many more times that he would have to say it until Tony believed him.

He really wanted to punch Howard. So badly.

"You're real sick sweetheart, I won't do anything you don't want me to do, but please, let me take care of you?" Bucky cajoled gently.

"I…" Tony licked his lips as he looked up into the storm grey-blue, concerned eyes of the other man.

"Sweetheart?" Bucky pushed.

"Ok," Tony nodded.

"Thank you," Bucky smiled like Tony had gifted him something. "Right, let's get you settled," Bucky moved quickly, grabbing up a pair of his own sweats and t-shirt, things that he had luckily washed this morning.

"Huh?" Fever confused Tony just blinked at the clothing lost.

"You're going to be resting Tony, you can't rest in a suit, you need to be comfortable," Bucky chided gently.

"I don't want to sleep in my bed, I don't Bucky please don't make me go to sleep in my bed," Toy blinked and Bucky could practically see the fever burning in him.

"Woah, woah Tony, shh shh I'm not going to make you, what is it?"

"I get sick easier, because of the…" Tony reached up to touch the glowing light in his chest. "I...when I have fevers...the nightmares are worse, I don't want to…"

"It's ok, it's ok," Bucky reached out and hugged him close, pulling him against his chest and held him firmly. Rubbing his back gently he rocked them. "It's ok, we will sleep up here, and I will be here if you have a nightmare I will be here," Bucky promised.

"Thank you, for putting up with me," Tony sighed.

"Hey, I am NOT putting up with you Tony," Bucky said firmly, his old Sergeant Barnes tone there. He reached out and gently pulled Tony's suit jacket off and moved to his tie. "I am not putting up with you Tony, I'm not indulging you - ok maybe I indulge you a little - but I am not putting myself out to be here. I am right where I want to be, doing what I want to be doing,"

Bucky carefully laid the suit jacket and tie to the side before turning back to undo Tony's shirt buttons while the other man sat and blinked big doe brown eyes at him, completely confused.

"You made it more than clear to me that the world was my oyster, that you would help me do whatever I wanted. What I wanted was to be right here. Looking after you, taking care of you, protecting you. Not because I have to, not because I am putting up with you…"

Bucky carefully peeled Tony's slightly sweaty shirt off of him and quickly tugged his shirt onto him as he started shivering nearly straight away. He carefully stood Tony up and held gently onto his hips as he swayed, and only when he was steady on his feet did he start undoing Tony's belt and trousers, keeping a careful eye on Tony for falling over again.

"I am here, because I WANT to be Tony, I am doing exactly what I want to do," Bucky touched Tony's cheek gently before easing Tony's trousers off his legs and helping him step into his sweats, tugging them up Tony's legs and tying them neatly.

"What?" Tony huffed seeing the expression on Bucky's face.

"It's nothing, you will get upset," Bucky shook his head as he combed his fingers through Tony's hair.

"I won't," Tony blinked at him and Bucky figured there was a good chance he wouldn't remember anyway.

"Your smaller than I am, it is adorable," He sighed pulling gently on the neck of the t-shirt pulling it back into place where it had slipped off his shoulder.

"Ador…" Tony scrunched his nose.

"In the best way, I promise," Bucky laughed. He carefully picked Tony up and ignoring his grumbles carried the genius over to the sofa. He quickly piled a few blankets over him and placed a few cushions behind his head. "Comfy Sweetheart?"

"Hmm, yes," Tony snuggled under the covers. "Like it when you call me that,"

"What?" Bucky turned back to him.

"Sweetheart, like ben you...call be that," Tony said around a big yawn.

"Good," Bucky pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Sleep sweetheart,"

"You're...bot boing anybare?" Tony said through his stuffed up nose.

"No, I am not going anywhere, I am going to be right here,"

"K," Tony sniffed before falling straight to sleep. Bucky shook his head fondly, tugging the blankets higher and tucking them around Tony.

Fifteen minutes later he was pottering around putting the finishing touches to the start of his soup when Steve jogged back in. Bucky stared at him before snorting and started laughing as he took in the 4 bags crammed full of things that Steve was clutching.

"Seriously Steve?" Bucky snickered.

"Things have changed a lot since I was sick, there is a lot more stuff….I didn't know what I was supposed to grab," Steve muttered grumpily.

"Let's see what you got," Bucky laughed starting to sort through everything to pick out what hey needed. "Ok, boil the kettle and mix up one of these," Bucky threw him a pack and then headed to the freezer to put one of the ice packs in.

"Ok, what else?" Steve looked at him with determination.

"You're sticking around to help?" Bucky asked.

"Of course," Steve put on his stubborn face, setting his jaw and it reminded Bucky so much of the little guy who would yank himself up off the floor and set his jaw in the exact same way as he was ready to take another beating, he had to snort.

"Right come on then,"

* * *

"Just one more sip," Bucky promised.

"Id dastes foul!" Tony whined.

"I know sweetheart, but it is good for you, one more sip and then you can have the honey and lemon tea that Steve has for you," Steve held up the mug in his hand as Tony's narrowed eyes moved to him. He sighed and knocked back the last swig of medicine.

"Ugh!" Tony scrunched his nose and held out his hands for the mug Steve quickly pressed into his hand. He gulped it back before settling down with a sigh.

"Good, that's really good," Bucky kissed his temple. "Try and get back to sleep, and we will be right over there finishing lunch," Bucky and Steve stood and went to leave.

"Hang on," Tony sniffed sitting up a little on the sofa. He rolled his eyes when both super soldiers turned and held their hands out to him to stop him from sitting back up. "Steve, you had news when you got here?"

"Oh, yes!" Steve flushed.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Now isn't the right time, you should…"

"Steve, what is it? I won't go to sleep till you tell me!" Tony said firmly, crossing his arms to prove his point.

"I applied to art school, and I got in, it is an online course because...well it would be difficult for me to attend lessons, with other people, but I got accepted, under a pseudonym, they accepted me for my work and nothing else," Steve squirmed in place happily.

"Congratulations!" Tony beamed.

"Well done Stevie, that is brilliant!" Bucky grinned hugging Steve tightly.

"My turn!" Tony held his arms out to Steve and wiggled his fingers demandingly. Steve moved quickly to his side and sat down on the edge of the sofa, leaning over to hug Tony before he could change his mind.

He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Tony's shoulder. He started and laughed when Bucky joined the hug, kneeling on the sofa and wrapped his arms around Steve from behind.

"Of course they took you on, your work is amazing," Bucky assured him.

"I agree! They would have been fools to not take you on," Tony nodded.

"Thank you. It was Bucky that pushed me into doing it, I needed it. I start my courses in a week, they are laid out as well that I have time to submit things, so if something comes up I have time. I...I don't want them to know who I am, at least not until I graduate, if I graduate, I want that in my name,"

"Who would have thought huh! Little Stevie Grant Rogers will have a degree!" Bucky said proudly.

"I am only just in, I might not graduate," Steve muttered blushing.

"I've seen your work, and I have seen hundreds if not thousands of galleries packed full of art, you'll pass trust me," Tony smiled before letting out a jaw-cracking yawn. "Sorry, breathing again has made me sleepy,"

"Sleep, we can talk more over lunch," Steve promised.

"I'm really happy for you Steve," Tony smiled softly as his eyes seemed to be getting heavier and heavier, the medication clearly kicking in.

"Well done," Bucky clapped Steve gently on the shoulder as they got to the kitchen.

"You were right, I needed something, something of my own something that was…."

"Steve's and not Captain America's?" Bucky said quietly.

"Yeah," Steve sighed. "Look, can I stay, and help look after him? I don't feel right leaving,"

"I'm sure that would be fine,"

"Boss still has Captain Rogers rooms made up, nothing has been changed. May I suggest as well that you put some of the olbus oil into a defuser and set it by Boss Sergeant Barnes?" FRIDAY spoke in the kitchen area only so as not to disturb Tony.

"Why?" Steve asked even as he plucked the bottle from the pile of medication still sitting on the counter and handed it to Bucky.

"The arc reactor in Boss' chest inhibits in on his lungs, the space that was made for the metal that houses the reactor means that optimal lung space was compromised. This does not normally cause Boss problems, however, in such times as when he has a cold or flu it is important to keep his chest as clear as possible, any small build-up of fluid on his lungs is not as easy for his body to shift due to this compromised space, and could risk turning into pneumonia very quickly," FRIDAY explained.

Steve and Bucky's eyes met over the counter.

"Just when I thought Pneumonia was a word I didn't have to panic about anymore," Bucky sighed.

"I will grab more diffusers, and oil," Steve said already grabbing his keys.

"I will have the ones we have here set up, makes sense why they're here now," Bucky sighed.

"He….he's had 5 colds since I have known him, and he never once said…." Steve closed his eyes.

"Stevie, go get those things, I will finish the soup and then we're going to stay here to look after Tony until he is better, which he will be better," Bucky said firmly.

"Ok," Steve frowned before stepping forward and hugging Bucky tightly, then he grabbed his keys and jogged out the room like an overeager Labrador puppy.

"I have no clue how I am going to keep these two idiots safe and sane FRIDAY, it's a good job I have you on my side," Bucky snorted.

"Always Sergeant Barnes,"

"Wad are you dwo consbiring aboub?" Tony narrowed his eyes at Bucky over the back of the sofa.

"Looking after you!" Bucky laughed as Tony huffed and flopped back onto his pillows.

* * *

Three days later Steve started when a big blanket was thrown over him before Tony dropped down onto the sofa next to him and burrowed under the blanket as well, sitting close to Steve as he methodically tucked himself in, sniffing every now and then. But he was looking a hell of a lot better than he had been.

Steve wasn't sure what to say, he didn't like Tony seeing him weak, he didn't like any of them seeing him weak. It was... self-protection, he knew, he had spent years with people looking at him with pity, he didn't want to see that again. He wasn't weak anymore. He wasn't weak little Stevie Rogers who could die from standing in the cold for too long. He wasn't him anymore.

And yet he could feel the frisson of panic go through him, and a shiver form as he stared out at the blanket of white covering the city. The frost and the chill and the cold, so cold.

"I hate the cold," Tony muttered before sniffing again.

"You definitely seem more the summer and sea type," Steve managed to smile when he turned to Tony, but it dropped when he took in the expression on the genius' face.

"No," Tony shook his head. "Its...everyone thinks that I should hate the heat, after the desert, the sand and the heat. Pepper tried turning all the air conditioning right up when I first got back until JARVIS spoke to her. The heat was bad, but the nights in the desert...they got cold, really cold, especially when you're in a cave," Tony snorted.

Steve cautiously reached out and took Tony's hand under the blanket and Bucky appeared with steaming cups, placing them onto the table before throwing another couple of blankets over them and climbing in on Tony's other side, throwing his arm over the back of the sofa and running his fingers through Steve's hair as he pressed the three of them tightly together.

"Yinsen and I, we cuddled under the thin blankets they gave us to try and preserve as much heat as possible, kept what little fire we allowed when we weren't working going as close to the cot as we dared. We both stank, I was often drying off after another fun day of waterboarding towards the start. And then this…" He tapped absently on the ARC reactor. "Piece of metal shoved into my chest...didn't think I was ever going to get warm again. Then the day would come, and the cave would heat up a little, we would get back to work and warm ourselves up that way. Hate the cold," Tony shivered and burrowed further under the blankets.

"I remember...I remember the feeling of the snow pelting me, the cold wind when we landed on that train, I remember the cold metal under my hands as I reached for Bucky...when I couldn't quite reach, the cold wind, it stung my face, it hurt….and then he...you were gone...and that hurt more…..I remember hitting the ice...I...the plane crashed and I was knocked out. But I woke up, I tried moving but I couldn't...I lay there in the ice, and I could feel it closing over me, I could feel it swallowing me. I...I was in and out of consciousness for days, I ate snow to keep...I hoped that someone would find me, I knew that they wouldn't but I couldn't stop hoping. I dreamt that they found me so many times, and then woke to the cold and pain...I knew the last time I woke, as I was drifting off again, I knew this was the last one, The ice was covering my mouth, and I knew..it was a relief," Steve spoke softly, emptily, aware of Bucky and Tony looking at him with horror. He hadn't told anymore before, never dared utter the admittance of the things that gave him the biggest nightmares.

"Steve!" Tony pressed right against him now, his fever bright body practically burning Steve. Bucky stood and hurried around the sofa, sitting on Steve's other side, pressing close to him under the blankets and hugging him as well.

"I...I dream...have nightmares about Siberia," dull blue eyes look at Tony and whatever the Genius was about to say died on his lips as he takes in the haunted expression on Steve's face. "I kill you. Over and over and over. I don't stop, I shatter the Arc reactor, I...I lose control even more than I already had and I kill you, and I'm kneeling beside you in the snow and ice and cold and looking at your dead eyes and…"

"Steve!" Tony cupped Steve's face between his warm hands and forcibly made him look at him. "Steve, I am fine, I am here, it's ok,"

Tony was horrified to see tears in Steve's eyes as he looked at Tony with horror on his face.

"I feel your skin and it is ice and...and...I'm sorry Tony, I am so so sorry," Steve sniffed folding in on himself.

"Steve you didn't kill me, few bumps and bruises and that was it. I'm ok, and I know you're sorry, I do. It's not easy, but we're getting there, we're getting better, it's ok,"

"I…"

"Shhh punk, its ok, you're ok, Tony is ok, he has a cold and is not shockingly an awful patient, but he's ok, and as long as you don't turn into a moron again it's going to be fine," Bucky comforted him. Steve let out a snort at Bucky's words, and as intended the moment was broken.

Tony snuggled in a little closer after reaching for the hot chocolate and passing it out to the other two.

"Ok! Enough emotions! Can we please stick on some favourite Christmas films!" Tony sighed dropping to rest against Steve with a sigh, the man was like a walking heater, he and Bucky both.

"Erm…."

"NO! No! Seriously! Guys come on, you haven't watched any Christmas films!?" Tony whined.

"To be fair I was a mindless killing machine this time last year," Bucky shrugged.

"I...was busy?" Steve grimaced.

"You mean you didn't have any on your little list so didn't look it out," Tony rolled his eyes. "Ok! We are starting with the Grinch and then moving on The Santa Clause films, FRIDAY, send the kids up they like these films and I haven't been down to them in a few days," Tony sniffed.

"Of course Boss, I will start the film as soon as they arrive," FRIDAY answered straight away.

"Bucky, snacks pllllleeeeaaase!" Tony fluttered his eyelashes.

"Why me? Why not Steve?" Bucky huffed good-humouredly, a happy grin on his face as he stood.

"Because he is currently keeping me nice and toasty warm," Tony said before throwing himself a little more on top of Steve, deciding for once in his life not over think things and to go with it. He thought every time that he had flashbacks to that bunker, every time he over thought what could have happened, the horror on Steve's face would jump into his mind as a reaction to the same thoughts. He realised he had forgiven Steve a little more again, and it was hard not to considering how much he could see the thought of what he had done, what he could have done, affected Steve.

He was startled from his thoughts by a cautious, gentle giant hand brushing up and down his back under the blanket, pausing only to tug it a little higher over Tony's shoulder before carrying on.

Bucky was just setting the bowls down on the table when the lift doors open and with excited beeps and concerned bloops U, Dumm-E, and Butterfingers raced across the floor to huddle around Tony, poking at him and pulling at him.

"Guys, guys I am ok! I'm ok, it's alright, uncle Bucky and uncle Steve have been looking after me. We're going to watch a film now so you guys settle down and behave!" Tony reached forward and patted each of the robots until they all seemed satisfied and settled down at the side of the sofa close to Tony, but seemingly ready for film time. "They really like Christmas films," Tony admitted sheepishly seeing the looks on the Super Soldiers faces.

"Of course they do," Bucky chuckled, throwing his arm over the back of the sofa and tangling his fingers in Tony's hair this time just as the windows tinted to dim the light outside and the film started.

* * *

"Oh cool! Are you guys watching Christmas films?" Wiccan crowed jogging out the lift and throwing himself onto the other sofa.

"Can we join?" Hulkling asked pointedly glaring at his boyfriend who just grinned cheekily and carried on stripping off his boots and jacket, he grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and snuggled under it before holding it out pointedly.

"Course you can, we're just about to start The Santa Clause," Tony sniffed reaching for the tissues. Peter quickly grabbed them off the table and passed them to him, standing there looking at him all concerned.

"Are you ok Mr Stark?" He asked worriedly.

"I am fine, I have had these two fussing over me. Honestly, they nearly started arm wrestling to see who got to carry me around," Tony rolled his eyes. Peter started laughing, and then caught the guilty looks on Steve and Bucky's faces before he started laughing harder.

He let out a little yelp when Tony grabbed him and yanked him onto the sofa, tucking him carefully under the blanket and tugging him against his side. He grinned and snuggled a little closer, resting his head on Tony's shoulder as he got comfy.

"Mr Stark?" Wiccan piped up just as the film started. "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did kiddo, but shoot," Tony lifted his head in time to watch Wiccan summon a bowl of popcorn to himself.

"Why the hell does it stink of olbas oil in here? And why are there like 25 diffusers pumping it out in here? I think my airways are going to be clear for a year!" Wiccan snorted.

"I was wondering about that too," Peter snickered.

"That is thanks to Captain Completely over the top and Sergeant Stress A lot here. FRIDAY snitched that I need olbas oil when I'm sick and they went a little over the top," Tony laughed.

"It's a big space!" Steve grumbled shuffling down in his seat.

"We were making sure," Bucky nodded.

"It's good to know that you're being looked after Mr Stark," When Steve looked at Hulkling as he spoke he was surprised to find blue eyes narrowed on him.

"Down kid," Tony snorted.

"Hmph," Hulkling shot Steve a warning look before turning back to the screen.

"He's a little overprotective," Peter whispered.

"You can say that again," Steve snorted.

"He'll come around," Tony shuffled Peter in his arms before dropping heavier against Steve. The Captain froze for a second before holding the genius and so his protege closer as the film started up.

Halfway through the film Tony's remaining sickness caught up with him and Steve glanced down as he started snoring against his shoulder, Peter was already snoozing with his head in Tony's lap, the poor kid had been frantic worrying about Tony while he had been ill, but due to school he had only been able to make flying visits.

* * *

"Tony?" Steve asked as he made himself comfortable on the sofa that had been his bed for the last few nights. Bucky was rounding the kids into their beds while he and Steve got settled down.

"Hmm," Tony looked over from where he had been making himself snug in a blanket nest.

"If I ask you something, don't bite my head off?" Steve asked softly.

"Ok?" Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him, his mind already clearly coming up with what Steve could be asking.

"Why can't you forgive Wanda? She didn't manage to get into your head the way she did ours, so why do you find it so difficult to trust her?" Steve frowned.

"Are you kidding me!" Tony growled sitting upright.

"Tony…"

"Are you actually kidding me!"

"Woah! I leave you two alone for literally two minutes! What the hell is going on now?!" Bucky hurried into the room.

"What is going on is Captain oblivious here is still jumping to fucking conclusions about me, is still not asking me things but instead presuming, and is still blaming me for things!" Tony shouted.

"I was asking! And I also asked you not to jump down my throat when I asked!" Steve shouted back.

"No once again you made me the bad guy of the scenario! 'Why do you find it so difficult to trust her?' Tony shouted back.

"Woah! What is going on?!" Bucky stood in the middle of the room, his hands raised toward the two of them.

"He wants to know why I can't forgive Wanda considering she didn't get into my head the way she did with the rest of them!" Tony snarled before Steve could answer.

"Really Steve?" Bucky sighed looking to his friend.

"What?!" Steve threw his hands up.

"Did you ever ask Tony why he had such a thing about Wanda? About why he struggled to forgive her?" Bucky asked Steve.

"I figured it was because of Bruce, he's Tony's best friend and she hurt Bruce a lot," Steve threw his hands up.

"Steve! Presume? You have done a lot of presuming about Tony," Buck scolded gently.

"I….what happened?" Steve looked between the two of them.

"The Scarlet Witch got into my head before any of you, when we were still in the compound in Sokovia, she got into my head and she made me see my worst nightmare, she made me see you all dead, and it was my fault, all of you lying there, dead. And I can't stop seeing it. It's not wholly to blame, but it was the push I needed into…." Tony licked his lips and looked away, but Steve could fill in the blanks.

"Building Ultron. You built it to...protect us?" Steve frowned.

"Not just you no! But...yes," Tony grit out.

"She never said…."

"Oh, I wonder why she would implicate herself in the creation of Ultron when you were blaming Tony nicely," Bucky said dryly.

"Buck?" Steve blinked.

"Look, she's trying to change, ok, but for me, it doesn't change the fact that she willingly joined and submitted herself to the experiments of the organisation that tortured me. She can give whatever sob story that she likes about her reasons behind it, boo hoo for her, shit happens to everyone. She still joined with an evil organisation and had her hand in the events that happened, including helping Ultron when he was first created," Bucky held his hand up as Steve tried to speak. "And yes she changed her mind when she saw what his real plans were. But when she thought that he just wanted to destroy the Avengers - heroes of the world - and Tony Stark in particular, well then that's ok,"

"She...regrets what she did," Steve said softly.

"Does she really? Guess only time will tell when it comes to her actually laying her life down. But until then there are many good reasons as to why Tony, and I, do not trust her," Bucky shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve asked Tony slumping back onto the sofa.

"Why can you never ask me?" Tony shot back.

"I...I...sorry," Steve sighed. "I am trying better, I am,"

"Try harder!" Tony snapped. He closed his eyes when Steve's shoulders slumped. "I am not going to make things easier for you every time you mess up just because you apply the puppy dog eyes,"

"I don't mean to hurt you," Steve slumped even further.

"And yet you keep doing it," Tony said softly. Steve's head jerked up and he took in the defeated slump to Tony's posture and the hurt radiating off of him. But more than that, it was clear that he expected it to keep on happening.

"It's going to stop, now," Steve said firmly getting to his feet. Before Tony could say or do anything Steve flopped down onto the sofa beside him and tugged him close.

"What are you doing?!" Tony squeak flailing as Steve manhandled him into a spooning position.

"We're hugging, I'm going to watch over you while you sleep, and I promise that this is the last time that I presume, or jump to a conclusion, or don't ask you about something first, I swear on Peggy's grave,"

Bucky and Tony sucked in sharp breaths at the promise, both of them staring at Steve wide-eyed as he lay there looking determinedly at Tony. It was a promise that they both know he would never make lightly.

"But Tony, you could have told me too, so please, please, please stop presuming that I won't listen, or that I don't want to listen, whatever it is, please, speak to me Tony," Steve begged.

"I...yeah ok, I can do that," Tony nodded weakly.

"Thank you. And Tony, I am sorry," Steve breathed out against the back of Tony's neck.

The three of them were silent as Bucky went around and turned on all the defusers, ignoring Tony's eye roll, and then paused before making his way to the sofa and climbing on in front of Tony, yanking a few more blankets over them.

"Ok, seriously, what now?" Tony huffed as he found himself squashed between two super soldiers, though he would admit that the heat coming off the two of them was really lovely against his still slightly fever cold body.

"I'm snuggling with my two favourite guys," Bucky said contently. "FRIDAY, lights please,"

"Of course," The lights dimmed and then went out.

"We're seriously snuggling and sleeping together?" Tony said after a few moments. Steve snorted from behind him while Bucky leant forward and kissed his forehead, feeling the smile against his skin.

"We're snuggling," Steve confirmed. "I'm going to be right here if you need me,"

"You better not drool on me," Tony grumbled, but he wrapped his hand around Steve's wrist where it was resting on his stomach and held on.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Bucky kissed his forehead. "Night Punk," He leant carefully over Tony to kiss Steve's forehead.

Tony lay in the warmth created between the three of them under the blankets and tried very hard not to let out a sigh of contentment. The scent of the two men filled his senses, the sound of them breathing, the feel of them pressed firmly against him helped lull him into a deep sleep, one he doubted would be disturbed by nightmares despite their discussion that they had just had. He was being well guarded after all.


End file.
